Sonhos de Cristal
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: [AU]Pode um jogador de hockey se dar bem em patinação artística? Será que irá se entender com sua parceira? Poderá também a jovem aturar os rompantes de seu novo parceiro?[Shura e Shina][Presente atrasado de aniversário para Chris Panpan]


**Sonhos de Cristal**

**Por Theka Tsukishiro**

**Disclaimer:** Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertencem, são de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Shueisha. Se você não gosta do casal que escolhi, aconselho a não ler essa fic. Todos avisados! O.o' Então não vou aceitar nada do tipo reclamações entre outras coisas. A fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão. Peço desculpas por essa ser minha primeira fic sem ser yaoi! Reclamações?? Já sabem... Reviews... Eu vou adorar, mesmo que sejam pedradas! Krikrikri!

**Explicações e agradecimentos antes da Fic:** Essa fic é um Universo Alternativo de Shura e Shina, foi baseada no filme "The Cutting Edge" e, o começo tem tudo a ver com o filme, mas o resto do desenrolar... bem... o resto só lendo! Os sobrenomes Moyano, Cheng e Huan são de minha autoria, por favor, se quiser os usar, peçam autorização. Plágios serão punidos com uma bela Execução Aurora no meio das fuças! KrikrikrikriKri

Eu confesso que tentei de todo jeito fugir do filme, mas tiveram coisas que não teve como não relatar na fic, espero que entendam e que não me atirem muitas pedras! Kkkk

Gostaria de agradecer a Sini Black... ela betou uma parte da fic e por problemas particulares teve de parar. Sini, você sabe, eu já disse, gosto muito doce! Agradeço as amigas Deed e Nath por terem terminado de betar a fic para mim. Meninas vocês foram demais! Beijos!

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 1**

**Olimpíadas de Inverno – Lillehammer – Noruega - Fevereiro/1994**

**Pista de gelo da Patinação Artística**

O treino marcado para as nove horas da manhã havia sido programado após a primeira parte das apresentações das duplas de patinadores. O primeiro e o segundo programas eram os mais simples, e desde o início da competição os favoritos para ganharem à medalha de ouro era a dupla italiana, Shina Huan e Francesco Millano. Eles haviam tirado boas notas e, agora estavam ali, juntamente com a outra dupla italiana fazendo um último ensaio antes do longo programa.

Do lado de fora da pista de gelo, o técnico de ambas as duplas observava a tudo. Lorenzo Spinucci reconhecia o diamante bruto em sua primeira patinadora, mas Shina era rebelde, mimada e cheia de si. Voltou seus olhos para a outra dupla e rapidamente olhou na direção de Shina e Francesco. As diferenças eram gritantes, pois enquanto a segunda dupla fazia tudo o que ele pedia Shina não fazia e ainda por cima fazia com que seu parceiro seguisse o que ela queria.

Tudo parecia bem, o movimento a seguir havia sido ensaiado exaustivamente por Shina e Francesco. Lorenzo olhou com orgulho para a dupla enquanto o rapaz de cabelos castanhos claros segurava as duas mãos de Shina a passando para as costas. A jovem deu um impulso e foi soerguida sobre a cabeça de seu parceiro que a sustentava com os braços estendidos. A primeira parte estava certa, mas alguma coisa saíra errada e a jovem de cabelos esmeraldinos tombou para frente caindo com uma cambalhota. Francesco a segurou para que o tombo não fosse pior e ela se machucasse a poucos dias da final.

- Isso é a Olimpíada, Shina! – gritou Lorenzo irritado. – Milhões de pessoas estarão nessas arquibancadas para ver o seu fracasso!

- Lorenzo, desse jeito é impossível. – reclamou Francesco já não suportando os rompantes de sua parceira.

- Você não precisa me dizer isso, Lorenzo. Não precisa me podar como nos campeonatos de juniores. – revidou Shina recordando-se do quanto era cobrada e podada pelo técnico. Começou a patinar para longe.

- Volte aqui, Shina! Você vai fazer aquele movimento e desta vez direito! É uma ordem! – bradou Lorenzo bravo e ao vê-la dar-lhe as costas novamente gritou colérico. – QUERO VER SUA BUNDA... NO AR!!

Enfurecida, Shina voltou-se olhando para todos que ali estavam. – Enquanto o Hércules ali não aprender a fazer o movimento direito, o máximo que terá será isso! – virou-se levantando a saia do uniforme de patinação, arrebitou o bumbum e rápida como uma flecha saiu do rink.

- Lorenzo... – se aproximou Francesco falando baixo. – Eu não errei!

- Acalme-se, eu sei! – respondeu Lorenzo não acreditando no que estava acontecendo a apenas um dia da apresentação, que diria quem levaria o ouro das Olimpíadas de Inverno.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Pista de gelo dos jogos de Hockey**

A equipe de Hockey da Itália nunca fora tida como uma das favoritas para chegar às finais daqueles Jogos Olímpicos de Inverno, mas estava demonstrando que seria à 'zebrinha' da competição. Tinha bons jogadores e um dos destaques era o jogador de uma das universidades. Shura Alejandro Moyano, filho de um espanhol com uma italiana. Os pais haviam morrido e somente ele e o irmão mais velho, dono de um restaurante em Nápoles restavam da família.

Como todo astro em ascensão, Shura treinava muito para conseguir após as Olimpíadas de Inverno ir para um clube maior e se profissionalizar, pois sabia que era seu último ano na Universidade. Estava terminando o curso de Advocacia que os pais tanto sonharam em vê-lo formado. Talvez sentissem orgulho dele de onde estavam, mas em seu coração sempre iria falar mais alto o hockey. Um dia quem sabe exerceria a profissão de advogado, mas não agora, agora queria e almejava ser reconhecido como um jogador da Liga Americana, quem sabe? Sonhar nunca era demais.

Sem sombra de dúvidas era o melhor jogador no treino e, assim que terminou, seguiu para o vestiário junto com o resto da equipe para ouvir o que o técnico tinha a lhes dizer antes do jogo decisivo do outro dia que valeria a ida para a disputa das finais.

Após a conversa, todos tiveram o resto do dia livre para fazer o que gostariam. Shura com alguns colegas de equipe deram algumas voltas e, à noite seguiram para a boate do hotel, onde todas as noites a música techno tocava alta entretendo a todos.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Recordações**

Assim que chegou a casa alugada pelo pai, Shina não queria ver ninguém. Estava muito brava, o sangue quente herdado da família da mãe, italianos da Calábria, fazia com que a jovem enxergasse tudo vermelho. Nem mesmo o pai lhe chamando ela havia escutado. Não queria conversar, se o fizesse talvez até mesmo magoasse a seu pai.

Trancada no quarto, não abriu a porta quando ouviu as batidas insistentes, não queria mesmo conversar. Não naquele momento. Não enquanto estava brava.

- Shina, abra a porta bambina! – Por mais que Shion pedisse, por mais que implorasse não conseguia fazer com que a filha lhe abrisse a porta. Não sabia quem ela havia puxado, se a parte italiana de sua família ou a da esposa já falecida, os Spina eram conhecidos pelo temperamento forte. Vendo que não obteria respostas, resolveu esperar. Deixo-a sozinha com seus próprios pensamentos. Voltando para sala, onde o telefone berrava insistentemente. Atendeu e reconheceu de imediato a voz de Lorenzo. O técnico estava estarrecido e novamente Shion via-se no dever de se desculpar pela filha. Assim que desligou o telefone, olhou para o topo das escadas, a porta do quarto ainda estava fechada. Balançou a cabeça em negativa e foi para a sala. Talvez um bom vinho ou algo mais forte lhe caísse bem.

No quarto, Shina suspirava aliviada por não precisar maltratar o pai. Jogou-se na cama de roupa e tudo e pegando o porta-retrato que estava ao lado da cama no criado mudo, dirigiu os olhos para a foto. Correu os dedos pelo rosto da mulher que tanto ela mesma lembrava e, se não fosse pelos cabelos castanhos seriam idênticas. Uma forte onda de carinho e saudades assolou a jovem de 19 anos.

- Como sinto sua falta mamãe! – Soluçou deixando que grossas lágrimas fossem derramadas.

Nunca iria se cansar de sentir a falta da mãe. Ela era forte, bonita, corajosa e confiante... Tudo o que Shina almejava ser. Aprendeu a andar de patins com ela. Deixou que um sorriso triste tomasse conta de seu rosto delicado. As lembranças de anos antes, de quando ainda era pequenina e sua mãe esbanjava saúde a tomaram deixando-a saudosista. Como num sonho, viu-se novamente pequena no colo da mãe, com o pai a sua frente colocando-lhe o primeiro par de patins. Os treinos, com a doce e exigente Paola. Sua mãe era muito carinhosa, até mesmo nos treinos e mesmo quando não tinha segurança para executar as manobras. Sempre tinha uma palavra doce, às vezes até mesmo um pouco mais enérgica para fazê-la prosseguir e de cabeça erguida.

- Mãe... – Deixou escapar por seus lábios um suspiro. Enxugou o rosto com as mãos e recolocou o porta retrato no lugar de antes. Se ela estivesse ali talvez tudo tivesse sido diferente.

Shina não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou sozinha no quarto. Tomara um bom banho e colocara roupas quentes, pois mesmo a casa luxuosa tendo boa calefação e um ótimo aquecedor central, o frio estava terrível e ela não poderia dar-se ao luxo de ficar gripada as vésperas de uma competição tão importante. Desceu as escadas devagar e rumou para a sala de jantar onde jantou sozinha. Talvez o pai não estivesse com vontade de lhe falar depois de tê-lo deixado falando sozinho. Entender-se-ia com ele tão logo terminasse de jantar.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Longo Percurso – Patinação Artística 17/02 **

A jovem de cabelos esverdeados até os ombros trajando o bonito uniforme da equipe italiana, corria pelos corredores do imenso ginásio destinado para as provas de patinação artística e também dos jogos de hockey. Não por que estava atrasada, mas estava muito brava com seu treinador.

"_Que audácia dele! Não tinha nada que ficar ligando para importunar meu pai!"_ – Pensou Shina jogando a bolsa para trás ferozmente como se aquilo fosse lhe fazer ficar mais calma.

Ela queria fazer com que Lorenzo achasse que ela não apareceria. Deixá-lo irritado! Aquela birrinha infantil a fazendo sentir-se bem. Sim, fazia, pois tudo que conseguia com aquilo a deixava muito feliz e, se pudesse incluir o pai nisso ficava ainda melhor.

Ao pensar no pai, a conversa da noite anterior voltou-lhe como uma bomba, ribombando em sua cabeça.

**ooooo**

Havia jantado sozinha, não se sentira bem e também havia sentido a falta do pai. Quisera evitar seu encontro quando chegara e evitar falar com ele quando este a procurara, mas agora... Gostava dele, era malcriada às vezes, sim era, mas o amava com todo coração. E sentira sua falta no jantar. Queria ser mimada, sentir-se aconchegada nos braços paternos. Decidida, foi a sua procura e o achara sozinho na sala perto da lareira com uma taça de vinho nas mãos, que parecia não ter sido tocada em nenhum momento. Retirou-lhe a taça das mãos e sentou-se de frente para ele.

Apreciou os cabelos compridos revoltos, sorriu orgulhosa, pois os cabelos dela eram iguais aos dele. Deixou o sorriso desaparecer de seus lábios tão logo pode ver o semblante sério.

- Lorenzo me contou o que aconteceu no treino, Shina! – Falou calmamente abrindo os olhos violáceos que até então estavam fechados.

- Por que não me surpreendo? – Perguntou Shina, uma pitada de ironia na voz.

- Não deve se surpreender mesmo, Shina. Você o provocou! Provoca todos! – Disse perdendo a paciência com a filha. – Sua mãe não gostaria disso! – Deixou escapar sabendo que aquilo soaria muito ferinamente para a jovem.

- Sim, mas ela não está aqui! O todo poderoso Shion Huan não pôde salvá-la! – Bradou Shina. Ela sabia que aquilo não era verdade, pois o pai havia feito de tudo que estava ao seu alcance para salvar a esposa.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade, minha filha. – Replicou Shion entristecido. – O câncer fora descoberto muito tarde. – Baixou os olhos.

Shina sabia disso, por isso mesmo jogou-se de joelhos aos pés do pai o abraçando pela cintura e deitando sua cabeça no colo dele.

- Me perdoe papai! Perdão! – As lágrimas caindo por seu rosto, molhando a calça preta que Shion usava.

- Shh... Não fique assim! Eu a perdôo minha filha. – Shion disse acariciando os cabelos rebeldes da jovem. Nunca poderia deixar de perdoar sua única filha.

**ooooo**

Distraída como estava, não pode evitar o forte esbarrão. Atordoada encostou-se a parede encarando aquele homem. Os patins que levava preso pelos cadarços no ombro caindo no chão fazendo um estrondo enorme. Baixou-se juntamente com ele para pegá-los e o fuzilou com os olhos.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Hotel Vespertine Stjerne – 9 horas da manhã**

O alarme do relógio era um barulho estridente demais. Assustado, o jovem de cabelos negros revoltos abriu os olhos não reconhecendo onde estava. Depois de alguns míseros segundos conseguiu identificar onde estava e, com a voz arrastada dirigiu-se a jovem que estava na cama com ele.

- Que hora é?

- Nove e meia! – A voz com forte sotaque alemão respondeu incerta em inglês, a língua usada por todos ali naquele enxame de pessoas de diversas nacionalidades.

- Nove e meia! - Berrou pulando da cama que dividia com a bela alemã.

- Sim, você disse nein alarme! Não era para ser assim? – Perguntou a jovem incerta.

- Eu deveria estar no gelo essa hora, Rita! – Justificou-se pegando suas coisas espalhadas pelo quarto e vestindo rapidamente a calça.

- Rita? – Perguntou ela não acreditando.

- Anita? – Arriscou Shura já próximo a porta.

- O nome é Lita! LITA! – Gritou a jovem jogando o despertador que por pouco não pegou na cabeça dele.

Correndo até seu quarto, Shura não compreendia como tinha se deixado levar pelo embalo e ido parar no quarto da alemã. Não que a transa não tivesse sido boa, pois fora, mas deveria estar no ginásio há muito tempo. Vestiu seu uniforme e pegou suas coisas. Precisava chegar rápido no ginásio, por isso corria como um louco pelos corredores até o elevador.

Quando ganhou a rua, pegou um táxi que iria pegar outro passageiro e já foi logo pedindo para levá-lo o mais rápido possível para o ginásio das competições de hockey. Não demorou muito para pagar o pobre homem e, saltou do carro correndo para onde um segurança o deteve. Shura lhe mostrou o crachá de atleta e pode adentrar pelos corredores. Estava perdido. Aquilo era enorme e nunca havia entrado por aquele lado.

"_Não posso perder esse jogo! Não posso perder a chance de ser reconhecido!"_ – Pensava enquanto corria. Sua cabeça virava para todos os lados procurando uma indicação que mostrasse que estava no caminho certo. Viu uma placa, mas não era o que precisava. – Banheiros! Quem precisa disso agora? – Questionou olhando para o outro lado.

O encontrão o deixou um pouco sem ar. Olhou nos olhos verdes escuros a sua frente e abaixou-se para pegar os patins que haviam caído no chão. – O gelo é por aqui? – Perguntou Shura apontando para o lado que ela vinha vindo.

- Você não sabe pedir desculpas, não? – A voz irritada e cortante de Shina lhe chegou aos ouvidos.

- Você não entendeu o que eu perguntei? O gelo fica por aqui? – Reforçou a pergunta a olhando friamente.

- Grosseiro, só sabe perguntar isso? – Colocou as mãos na cintura após jogar os patins nos ombros novamente. – Não tem um pingo de educação não?

- Não! – Respondeu Shura dando meia volta e partindo por outro corredor, mas não sem antes poder a ouvir.

- Troglodita!

- Mimada! – Falou alto apressando os passos.

**oOoOoOoOo**

A música alta e alegre executada pelos alto-falantes na pista de gelo embalavam o casal italiano que executava todos os movimentos impecavelmente. As vestimentas eram exuberantes, e a destreza com que os movimentos eram executados chamava a atenção de todos, mas parecia que alguma coisa não ia bem. Eles não sorriam. Não pareciam estar divertindo-se com o que estavam fazendo. Ambos sérios demais! Logo o movimento planejado e que Shina não conseguira fazer uma única vez desde que haviam chegado para aquela final deveria ser executado. Seria el grand finalle¹!

Lorenzo não tirava os olhos de Shina e Francesco. Viu quando ela procurou apoio e não o encontrou para poder lançar o corpo para cima. Mal feito, o desequilíbrio do corpo feminino suspenso acima da cabeça de Francesco pendeu para frente e o tombo foi inevitável.

Atordoada, Shina levantou-se mal conseguindo terminar a apresentação. O ouro lhe escapava pelos dedos. Desviou de Lorenzo que já dizia impropérios e abraçou o pai.

- Não se preocupe, você fez o melhor. – Consolou Shion dando-lhe um beijo nos cabelos. – Teremos tempo para nos preparar para a próxima Olimpíada de Inverno. – E a levou para longe da ira do técnico e de sua dupla.

Fora da competição só restava a Shina arrumar as bagagens e preparar-se para volta a Toscana. Voltar para seu lar. A grande casa branca local onde a família do pai deixara os vinhedos sobre os cuidados do filho, seu pai. Sorriu ao lembrar-se que o pai era a primeira geração da mistura entre o sangue tibetano e o italiano. Seria muito bom poder voltar para casa e rever tudo a que estava acostumada.

**oOoOoOoOo**

O placar estava empatado em 12 a 12. Itália e Estados Unidos faziam uma partida acirrada. Ninguém imaginaria que o time italiano fosse fazer frente aos americanos, que têm uma longa tradição no hockey. E sem sombra de dúvidas o melhor jogador no rink de patinação estava sendo Shura, o camisa 21 do time italiano. Com sua genialidade, ele conseguia fazer um pouco a diferença, armando jogadas e as finalizando, ou mesmo deixando um dos companheiros de equipe na cara do gol.

No final do primeiro tempo, após os 15 minutos de descanso, o time americano voltou decidido a virar o jogo. O time italiano havia terminado na frente: 20 a 17. O técnico americano havia pedido garra aos seus jogadores e deviam marcar o melhor jogador do time adversário.

O Jogo recomeçou e depois de alguns minutos o disco foi mandando para trás do gol italiano. Shura mais perto da jogada patinou rapidamente até a lateral do rink para pegá-lo e armar o contra ataque, conseguindo safar-se de dois brutamontes que tentaram lançá-lo para longe com o auxílio de seus ombros. O esperto jogador já havia percebido que todos o estavam marcando, por isso mesmo tratava de distribuir o disco para todos os companheiros que apareciam livres.

Apesar de todo o equipamento usado para a prática do Hockey, ele é considerado um esporte por vezes violento. Mesmo sendo contra as regras, as brigas nas disputas entre os jogadores sempre acontecem. E aquele jogo já estava chegando às vias de um acontecimento como aquele, os jogadores já estavam se estranhando, mas nada muito grave.

Shura estava fora do jogo por uma punição. Estava impaciente batendo o taco no chão esperando que findasse o tempo que tinha de ficar ali sentado sozinho. Aquilo para qualquer jogador era um tormento! Fazia-os sentir-se como um castigo, é como se voltassem a ser crianças. O sangue latejava em suas têmporas, olhava insistentemente para o relógio e já se preparava para voltar ao rink. Sem esperar que a porta se abrisse, passou as pernas por sobre a mureta e caiu no gelo patinando como louco. Tinha visto uma jogada sendo armada e sabia que poderia participar dela.

Driblando um jogador americano que partia para interceptá-lo com o corpo, conseguiu pegar o disco preto com seu taco. Girou rapidamente olhando para os companheiros, vendo qual seria sua melhor opção, conseguiu lançar o disco para o camisa 10 de seu time, mas não esperava que fosse abalroado tão fortemente. Não caiu por ter conseguido se apoiar na parede ao lado. Quando iria voltar para o jogo, tomou um golpe nas pernas. A dor o cegara. O jogador americano o parara dando-lhe com o taco nas pernas. O peso do corpo pareceu dobrar e, tombando para frente deu com força na parede. Sua cabeça latejou e não viu mais nada.

O jogo fora paralisado para o atendimento a Shura, que saiu desacordado do ginásio direto para o hospital mais próximo. A comoção no local fora grande, mas o jovem não pôde ver nada.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**A caminho de casa**

Sentada ao lado do pai, Shina estava cabisbaixa. Antes de conseguir voltar para casa ela havia presenciado uma discussão do pai com Lorenzo. O técnico fora até a casa onde estavam para tirar satisfações com sua atleta rebelde, mas Shion não deixara o mesmo nem chegar perto da filha. Por mais que Lorenzo bradasse em alta voz que a culpa havia sido toda de Shina, Shion não o queria escutar. Ele tinha convicção de que o erro havia partido de Francesco. As duras palavras do pai fizeram com que o treinador fosse embora, não sem antes perder seu emprego como técnico da jovem Huan.

Somente depois que o ex-técnico havia ido embora foi que ele a vira. Shion a abraçou tentando passar calma. Fora a favor da filha, mas o que ela veria nos olhos do pai logo após a deixou chateada. Os olhos violáceos a questionavam e, ela sabia por que. O erro, mesmo não sendo assumido, fora dela. Balançando a cabeça, a jovem de cabelos esverdeados olhou pela janela do avião. O céu noturno escondendo as belezas de sua querida Itália. Em breve, muito em breve estariam de volta a casa e novamente a procura de um treinador e de um novo parceiro.

"_Talvez tudo melhore daqui para frente!" _– Pensou ela olhando para o pai, este lia um livro absorto na leitura. – _"Quero muito que tenha orgulho de mim papai! Muito mesmo!"_ – Soltou o ar pesarosamente e fechou os olhos devagar. Talvez todos esquecessem de seu fiasco na final.

Quando o avião pousou, uma limusine negra luxuosa os esperava para levá-los para a propriedade da família em Toscana. Todo o trajeto pai e filha seguiram em silêncio até a Fazenda 'Parte Del Cielo', onde a família tinha seus negócios. O vinhedo logo pôde ser visto, e muitas pessoas não acreditavam que o império fosse em frente logo após a morte do patriarca da família Huan, seu avô italiano. Mas estavam redondamente enganados e, Shina e sua mãe orgulhavam-se disso.

Shion havia herdado a grande plantação de uvas, que produziam vinho e suco. O vinho Del Cielo era um dos mais comercializados e, mesmo com o império construído pelos pais de sua mãe em suas mãos, ele aprendera a lidar com os negócios, assim como seu pai antes, o tibetano que se apaixonara pela linda italiana em férias no Tibet. Não era meio tibetano e italiano à toa. Sabia lidar com a terra, pois tivera de aprender e, além do mais era formado em administração de empresas, o que fez com que o capital só aumentasse.

Assim que a limusine parou em frente da grande casa principal, Shina desceu do carro afagando os dois cães da raça labrador que a cercaram. Fez festinha para ambos, mas seguiu o pai para dentro. Estava cansada e queria tomar um banho bem demorado e esquecer de tudo que acontecera em Lillehammer.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Fim de carreira!**

Estava entre o limiar do sono e acordado. Sentia-se tão bem, relaxado... Mas aquele barulho, como se fosse um bipe entrava por seus ouvidos o trazendo de volta para o mundo dos vivos. A luz lhe recebeu quase o cegando. Seus olhos piscaram várias vezes para se acostumar com a luz forte. Não tinha idéia de onde estava e nem que horas eram.

Olhando para os lados, Shura viu o massagista da equipe dormindo. Suspirou ao perceber que estavam em um hospital, mas o que diabos ele estava fazendo ali? Tentou lembrar-se do que havia acontecido e, só conseguia lembrar-se de ter sido acertado nas pernas por um taco e de ter caído batendo a cabeça na parede lateral do rink. Depois disso mais nada.

"_O que aconteceu comigo? Não posso ter apagado de tal forma que vim parar aqui!"_ – pensava Shura procurando um jeito de acordar Gian, o massagista, adormecido. Remexeu-se na cama e a dor no corpo o fez gemer em protesto.

Os olhos verdes do massagista finalmente se abriram e o encararam, com um sorriso brincalhão a lhe iluminar a face rechonchuda brincou. – Finalmente acordou, 'Bela Adormecida'! – Gargalhou ao ver o dedo médio de Shura de pé e a cara de poucos amigos. – Ainda bem que seu bom humor não foi perdido com a pancada.

- Gian o que aconteceu comigo? – Perguntou Shura tentando sentar-se, mas uma dor aguda em sua cabeça o fazendo deitar novamente.

- Você bateu a cabeça e ficou desacordado por quase 12 horas.

- Isso quer dizer que são dez horas da noite? – Perguntou Shura arregalando os olhos.

- Quase, são nove horas! – Respondeu sorrindo. – Vou chamar o médico que te atendeu. Quem sabe já possa ir para o hotel!

Shura o viu sair rapidamente e, tornou a olhar para os lados. Um pouco incomodado por uma dorzinha chata na altura do canto do olho esquerdo, tocou o local com a ponta dos dedos. Sentiu a atadura e franziu a testa em protesto ao sentir mais dor, suavizando assim a pressão dos dedos no local.

"_Mas o que diabo acont..."_ – Seu pensamento sendo interrompido pela entrada do médico que o atendera e Gian. Sem muita paciência já foi logo perguntando. – E então, doutor? Posso ir embora?

- Ainda não senhor Moyano! – A voz firme do médico o fazendo ficar visivelmente contrariado. – O senhor deve ficar até amanhã em observação. – Respondeu-lhe para logo depois explicar quais os exames teriam de ser feitos no outro dia.

Resignado, Shura viu o massagista ir embora juntamente com o médico. Bufou exasperado. Detestava hospitais e quanto mais rápido fossem feitos os exames, mais cedo seria constatado que ele estava bem. Ele vivia se gabando por ter uma saúde de ferro. Teria de se acostumar com a idéia de ter de ficar hospitalizado daquela vez. Assim, Shura fechou os olhos e tentou dormir um pouco.

No outro dia logo cedo, o quarto do jogador foi invadido por uma enfermeira que iria o levar para fazer os exames. O raio-X e as tomografias foram feitos e, novamente o jogador voltava para o seu quarto que a ele, lembrava muito bem uma cela.

No meio da tarde, o técnico italiano juntamente com o médico da equipe de hockey apareceram no hospital por solicitação médica. Depois de uma longa conversa com todos, Shura foi chamado.

- Então doutor? Posso deixar o hospital? – Já foi logo perguntando.

- Sim, já pode deixar o hospital. – Respondeu calmamente. – Mas o médico chefe da comissão técnica, achou melhor que você passasse por um oftalmologista para ver se a visão de seu olho esquerdo não foi comprometida.

- Como é? Eu estou vendo perfeitamente bem! – Alarmou-se Shura.

- Calma Moyano! – Pediu o técnico. – É apenas uma preocupação e, se o doutor está pedindo, melhor passar pelo oftalmologista.

- Terei de ficar internado? – Perguntou bufando contrariado.

- Não será necessário, pois o hospital tem um ótimo oftalmologista. – Respondeu o medico que estava acompanhando o caso.

Ele já tinha acompanhado o caso, mas voltaria a examinar Shura a pedido da comissão técnica italiana que não estava satisfeita com o que havia ouvido.

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Como é que é?

- Calma Moyano! – Pediu o técnico que estava sentado ao lado direito do jogador. – Deixe o doutor explicar.

O oftalmo com calma respirou fundo e tornou a falar. – Senhor Moyano, o que acontece é que com o forte trauma que foi submetido recentemente, fez com que uma lesão muito forte o deixasse com a visão do olho esquerdo prejudicada. Os cuidados necessários foram tomados, mas sua visão nunca mais será 100.

- Escuta doutor, eu poderei continuar jogando, não? – Perguntou Shura preocupado. – Se precisar passo por cirurgias corretivas, uso lentes de contato...

- Não, senhor Moyano! Não existem cirurgias corretivas para esse caso e muito menos lentes corretivas. O senhor continuara enxergando perfeitamente bem, mas para jogar... – E olhou para o médico do time italiano como quem lhe pedisse auxílio.

- Shura, o que o doutor Kurt quer dizer é que você não notaria a aproximação de jogadores ou mesmo do disco por seu lado esquerdo. – Disse calmamente como quem explicasse a situação para uma criança.

Shura olhou para o medico da equipe e depois para o técnico que concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Não bastasse ter de amargar um jogo todo sentando fora do banco e sem poder jogar, agora descobria que nunca mais poderia jogar hockey? Era demais.

No outro dia, Shura e seus companheiros de equipe voltavam para a Itália, derrotados nas semifinais.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Maio de 1994**

**Nápoles**

O despertador tocava estridentemente. Revirando-se na cama Shura bateu a mão sobre o botão parando o 'irritante' objeto que o acordava em todas as manhãs para que ele se levantasse e fosse para a universidade. Levantando preguiçosamente e, espreguiçando bem devagar, rumou para o banheiro. Tomou um banho rápido e, após secar-se, vestiu o jeans, meias, tênis e uma camisa preta. Estava pronto!

Rumou para a cozinha, na parte de baixo onde ficava o restaurante e encontrou o irmão já de pé. Arturo Moyano era a personificação da pontualidade em pessoa. Quando os pais estavam vivos costumavam dizer que ele deveria ter um pouco de sangue britânico correndo nas veias, brincadeiras a parte, era o mais sério dos dois.

- Está atrasado, Shura! – Reprovou o modo do irmão levar a vida.

- Se você não ficar ai me reprovando e me der um sanduíche, talvez não me atrase mais. – Grunhiu encarando mal humorado o irmão.

Preferindo não brigar logo cedo com o mais novo, Arturo cedera novamente e colocava nas mãos do irmão um sanduíche lhe dando as costas. Shura revirou os olhos e, comeu rapidamente o sanduíche tomando uma xícara de café sem açúcar. Antes de sair com a mochila em suas costas resolveu que seria melhor se despedir do irmão.

- Até a hora do almoço, Arturo! – E saiu correndo pelas ruas. Não podia perder o ônibus que o deixava quase na frente da universidade.

Ao andar apressado até o ponto, tornou a agradecer mentalmente aos céus por ter voltado a ser mais um na multidão. Ele sabia que talvez não agüentasse por muito tempo a curiosidade das pessoas com respeito ao seu acidente. Mas assim como tudo havia começado, havia terminado quando dera uma entrevista para uma revista de esportes explicando o que de fato havia acontecido.

Agora, podia andar tranquilamente pelas ruas, mas a que preço? Nunca mais poderia jogar hockey e nunca chegaria a se profissionalizar. Afastando aqueles pensamentos para longe de si, entrou no ônibus e em menos de 20 minutos já estava entrando no prédio da universidade de Advocacia.

Após as aulas, voltara correndo para casa e, novamente comera na cozinha do restaurante. Tudo muito rápido, já estava com o terno pronto para ir trabalhar. Dava graças todos os dias por ter conseguido aquele estágio remunerado e também que por seus méritos conseguira ficar com a bolsa da universidade, mesmo não podendo mais jogar. No escritório, a tarde fora muito produtiva e novamente o jovem havia mostrado sua inteligência e o bom raciocínio.

Quando finalmente pôde voltar para casa, Shura não parou no restaurante indo direto para a parte de cima do prédio onde ficava a casa que era da família. Três vezes por dia era o mesmo ritual. Chegava correndo da universidade, ia para o serviço, do serviço para casa e da casa para o rink de patinação do clube da segunda divisão para treinar juntamente com os outros rapazes. Aquilo fazia com que os dois irmãos vivessem discutindo. Sempre pela falta de ajuda de Shura no restaurante e, naquela noite não fora diferente. Arturo fora implacável em sua bronca.

- Shura, preciso de ajuda no restaurante, estamos com um funcionário a menos e gostaria que você ficasse no caixa.

- Eu tenho um jogo, não posso ficar! – Shura respondeu subindo as escadas para pegar seu material. Quando voltou, encontrou Arturo parado a frente da escada perto da parte privativa. Pelo jeito do irmão, sabia que a coisa iria ser difícil.

- Eu preciso de ajuda!

- E eu já disse que tenho um jogo! – A mochila com os tacos nas costas. – Não posso ficar!

- Shura, eu preciso de ajuda no restaurante que também é seu! – Arturo estreitou os olhos. – É duro dizer-lhe isso meu irmão, mas o que um tímico de quarta te trará? Os dias de fama? Fortuna? Sinto em lhe dizer, mas não terá futuro mais no hockey. Todos já sabem de seu acidente e da seqüela. Nunca um time grande o chamará. Quer ir jogar pode ir, mas acho melhor abrir os olhos e enxergar a realidade que esta descortinando a sua frente.

Sem ter o que dizer, Shura fuzilou o irmão praguejando baixo, palavrões em italiano e espanhol e saiu indo para o jogo. Arturo não sabia de nada, ele iria conseguir ser chamado.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Toscana**

Shion andava de um lado para o outro em seu escritório, estava nervoso novamente e, não queria acreditar que após três meses ainda não havia conseguido encontrar um técnico que fosse a altura do talento de sua filha. Shina merecia alguém competente e sem sombra de dúvidas que fosse melhor que Lorenzo. O empresário do ramo de vinhos até pensara que o ex-técnico estivesse fazendo alguma coisa para prejudicar Shina, mas ele tinha de admitir, todos conheciam a fama de geniosa e mimada que ela tinha. Era culpa única e exclusiva dele, sabia, mas não se arrependia... Havia feito o possível para criar a filha sem a presença da esposa e sentia-se orgulhoso, pois mesmo com todos os defeitos, a jovem era justa e honesta.

Quando pensava em desistir, finalmente sua procura havia terminado. Um amigo indicara uma pessoa de sua extrema confiança. Shion havia marcado uma hora com o senhor Cheng, um chinês que tinha vasto conhecimento em técnicas russas e francesas de patinação. Há algum tempo estava na Itália em férias permanentes, não sabia o que havia acontecido no passado para afastá-lo das pistas e de seus pupilos, mas talvez o magnata dos vinhedos conseguisse dobrar o técnico se fosse necessário.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Shina treinava sozinha horas a fio. Tentava não perder a boa forma até que finalmente conseguisse um novo técnico. O pai havia chamado a responsabilidade para ele. Então tendo gelo quando quisesse, bastava a ela patinar. O galpão onde o rink de gelo fora construído para sua mãe pelo sogro dela, pai de Shion, havia passado por uma grande reforma e agora era mais moderno.

Com uma música bem suave ao fundo, a jovem de cabelos esmeraldinos patinava calmamente. As evoluções que fazia tinham uma graça e delicadeza. O leve sorriso nos lábios a lhe iluminar a face quando estava terminando de fazer uma pirueta abaixada sobre seu pé de apoio. Pelo canto de olhos viu o pai e um homem de cabelos castanhos meio avermelhados adentrarem no galpão. Parou de sorrir estreitando os olhos. Terminou a coreografia que estava executando e se aproximou da mureta onde pai e o desconhecido estavam.

- Shina, este é seu novo técnico! – Apresentou Shion com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Cheng, Dohko Cheng, mas pode me chamar só de Dohko, senhorita Huan! – Apresentou-se o chinês com um leve sorriso nos lábios e estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Piacere, signor Cheng. – Saudou Shina aceitando a mão que ele lhe oferecia e abrindo um pequeno sorriso. Era difícil ela ir logo com as feições de uma pessoa e gostar, mas aquele homem de aparência calma e cabelos até os ombros lhe inspirava confiança.

Shion sorria agradecido, o gênio terrível de sua filha havia dado um tempo e, ela aceitara o novo técnico. Passado alguns dias, o qual torcia para que Shina não pedisse pela cabeça de Dohko, ele mudou-se para a casa reservada ao técnico para facilitar-lhe as coisas e não precisar viajar sempre para a cidade.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Dois meses depois**

- Temos um páreo duro agora, senhor Huan... – Dohko estava sentando a frente de Shion no escritório luxuoso na casa grande. – Acharmos um patinador a altura de Shina e que ela consiga se entender com ele.

- Teremos de começar a procurar. – Respondeu Shion pensativo. – Conhece alguém para indicar?

- Preciso pensar, senhor Huan...

- Dohko, quantas vezes preciso lhe pedir que me chame pelo primeiro nome? – Perguntou Shion sério o encarando com seus olhos violáceos.

- Desculpe, é força do hábito. – Respondeu Dohko com um sorriso nos lábios. Mas voltando a ficar sério e pensativo. – Que tal se fossemos atrás de Benito Biagio? – Perguntou.

- Poderíamos tentar! Temos também Cleto Bianchi... – Pensou alto Shion. – Vamos fazer uma lista de possíveis candidatos e chamá-los para fazerem os testes. De acordo? – E sorriu ao ver o chinês concordar com ele.

Agora bastava irem atrás dos patinadores, o que talvez não fosse tão difícil.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Após a formatura, Shura fora efetivado no emprego. Não ganhava muito, mas pelo menos não ficava no restaurante. Não que não gostasse do local, mas não era aquilo que ele queria para si e, tinha plena confiança no irmão mais velho que dirigia muito bem o local. Talvez nem ser advogado fosse o que Shura queria. Ainda lhe era difícil acreditar que por uma ironia do destino não pudera seguir jogando hockey.

Shura só sentia-se feliz quando estava no gelo. A sensação que tinha ao patinar e jogar era maravilhosa. Continuava jogando no time em que havia aprendido a jogar e, apesar de gostar, sabia que aquilo nunca mais o levaria para outras competições e muito menos para uma Olimpíada novamente.

"_Quem poderia acreditar que em minha primeira Olimpíada de Inverno eu me machucaria e nunca mais pudesse jogar!"_ – Pensou Shura debruçando-se em sua mesa da pequena sala que tinha na firma de advocacia.

Analisando sua vida até ali, poderia dizer que o destino fora até muito generoso com ele. A situação poderia ser bem pior. Imerso em seus pensamentos não percebera que a porta havia sido aberta. Teve uma sensação de estar sendo observado e, quando levantou os olhos deparou-se com um homem usando um terno impecável. Seus olhos eram joviais e passavam uma tranqüilidade incrível.

- Em que posso ajudar? – Perguntou Shura o encarando. Não entendia por que aquele senhor não fora anunciado.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Dohko assistira muitos vídeos dos patinadores mais diversos, mas todos que chamavam não conseguiam ficar mais que uma semana em treinamento. Shina sempre achava um defeito ou mesmo fazia de tudo para não ficar com o parceiro.

Uma das últimas opções do treinador era Alberto Marticelli. Um bom patinador, biótipo excelente e estava sem parceira.

Quando Dohko o procurou, o jovem Alberto titubeou em aceitar formar dupla com Shina. Todos no circuito de patinação conheciam a fama de mimada, irritante e insegura da jovem Huan. Mas o ambicioso jovem aceitou o risco pelo dinheiro e, lá estava ele treinando com Shina.

- Shina, seus ombros estão caídos, os endireite. – Dohko chamou-lhe a atenção. – Alberto, isso na mesma linha que Shina.

Shion adentrava no galpão àquela hora, sorriu satisfeito. Talvez finalmente a filha houvesse conseguido um parceiro. Mas... Quis o destino que os atritos começassem.

Alberto se atrapalhara com o jeito insuportável de Shina e caíra. Enraivecido, socou o gelo. Em sua cabeça as idéias de irem embora e esquecer o dinheiro por mais que fosse bom para seu bolso começavam a surgir.

- Pelo visto teremos de continuar nossa procura? – Comentou Shion suspirando desanimado.

- Sim... Temos de pensar em um nome. – Dohko respondeu. Seu semblante sério e preocupado.

- Que tal Delacqua? – Perguntou Shion curioso, pois fora Dohko quem falara com o jovem.

- Delacqua já disse que para patinar com Shina teria de usar alho no pescoço e dormir com uma cruz. – Respondeu Dohko sem graça. – Estou no fundo do poço!

- Então arrume outro poço! – Shion respondeu mal humorado, mas depois encarando o técnico meio sem graça. – Desculpe Dohko, isso me deixou muito irritado.

- Tudo bem, até eu mesmo acabei ficando. – E fez um movimento com as mãos para deixar mesmo para lá. - Por que não a fazemos patinar sozinha?

- Ela não leva jeito. Você sabe disso! – Shion encarou a filha patinando sozinha no gelo e voltou seus olhos para o jovem Alberto que se levantava naquele momento.

- Então, permita que eu tente uma última coisa.

- Quem você irá procurar? – Perguntou Shion mais temeroso do que curioso. – Já tentamos todos os melhores patinadores!

- Confia em mim? – E ao vê-lo confirmar com a cabeça sorriu. – Então, Shion vou à procura de nosso patinador. Estarei de volta no final desta semana.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Dohko deixara a Toscana para trás após conseguir o endereço do patinador que teria de localizar. O verão já estava quase no fim e ele não sabia se encontraria facilmente quem ele iria procurar em Nápoles.

Hospedara-se no hotel mais próximo ao estabelecimento que já previamente havia passado pela frente. No outro dia iria atrás de seu patinador e com certeza voltaria para a fazenda acompanhado.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Escritório de Advocacia - Nápoles**

Parado à frente do pequeno estabelecimento em que haviam lhe dado o endereço no restaurante, Dohko analisou o local e, respirando fundo adentrou na recepção. Uma jovem de cabelos castanhos claros sorriu-lhe desejando bom dia.

- Por favor, gostaria de falar com o senhor Moyano. – Pediu polidamente.

- O senhor tem hora marcada? – Perguntou ela checando numa agenda à parte. Àquela hora o advogado estava sem ninguém agendado.

- Não eu não tenho, mas preciso muito falar com ele e, não vai demorar muito nem atrapalhar. – Sorriu tentando persuadir a moça a deixá-lo passar.

- Bem... O senhor Moyano está livre, vou anunciá-lo.

- Não precisa, é só me indicar a sala. – E sorriu.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Dohko parou à frente da porta fechada, ajeitou seu terno marrom e, batendo na porta, a abriu sem ao menos ouvir se poderia ou não entrar. Observou o jovem que deveria ter bem uns 23 anos. Analisou-o clinicamente, o que pôde ver devido ao mesmo estar sentado atrás da mesa.

- Em que posso ajudar?

- Bem... Talvez eu possa te ajudar. – Respondeu Dohko fechando a porta e se aproximando devagar. Estendeu a mão na direção do outro para cumprimentá-lo. – Você é bem forte e alto não? – E lhe sorriu ao poder finalmente constatar sua altura, pois havia ficado de pé.

Shura que havia levantado da cadeira para cumprimentar o recém chegado, não entendia nada. – Desculpe-me, mas quem é o senhor? – Perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Cheng, Dohko Cheng! – Respondeu o chinês sorrindo.

Shura indicou a cadeira à frente de sua mesa e, acomodou-se enquanto o outro homem também fazia o mesmo.

- Então em que posso lhe ajudar? – Tornou a perguntar.

- Você continua em boa forma, não é? – Dohko lhe respondeu com outra pergunta. – Tem treinado muito?

Arregalando os olhos Shura jogou um pouco o corpo para frente na cadeira e debruçou-se na mesa começando a falar eufórico. – Você é treinador de algum time? Estou em perfeita forma. Treino quase todos os dias e... Puxa! Desculpe-me, nem te deixo falar. – Desculpou-se ao ver que Dohko o olhava surpreso. – De qual time é?

- Não sou de time nenhum! – Respondeu calmamente. – Sou técnico, mas de patinação artística. Vi você patinando, assisti muitos vídeos de jogos em que você jogou e, acho que você pode dar certo em patinação artística.

- Você está de gozação, não é? Meu irmão está fazendo isso? Ele te pediu para fazer isso? – A voz controlada, mas ácida.

- Não, eu não estou de gozação. Vim mesmo a sua procura. Acho que tem potencial para a patinação artística. – Dohko o olhava sério.

- Não estou interessando. Acredito que ainda terei chances no hockey. Se me dá licença. – E sem olhar mais para o chinês a sua frente voltou seus olhos para o tampo da mesa.

- Ótimo! Mas sinto em lhe dizer que talvez eu seja o último a te procurar. Todos já sabem sobre seu olho. Então seja como quiser, termine sua vida patinando em um clube pequeno, se não terminar em um laguinho congelado.

Os pensamentos de Shura estavam a milhão e, antes que o técnico saísse pela porta e a chance de fazer algo no gelo fosse perdida, chamou-o de volta.

**oOoOoOoOo**

No caminho para Toscana o silêncio entre Dohko e Shura só era quebrado pelo barulho das turbinas do avião. O jovem não conseguia esquecer a conversa tida com o irmão, ele havia começado sério para logo depois acabar brincando e o respeitando pela primeira vez. Respeitando suas vontades.

**ooooo**

- Frescura artística? O que você tem na cabeça, Shura? Vai largar seu emprego por uma coisa incerta?

- Arturo, Dohko garantiu-me que posso levar jeito para a patinação artística e, quanto ao emprego eu pedi alguns dias de licença. – Respondeu Shura arrumando sua mala.

- Me diz, vai ter de usar aquelas roupas coladas cheias de babados e lantejoulas? – Arturo ria ao final da pergunta. Sabia que não adiantava brigar com o irmão, ele estava indo atrás de seu sonho, sua realização.

- Ora Arturo! – Shura deu um soco leve no braço do irmão e os dois riram juntos.

**ooooo**

Shura estava tão distraído com seus pensamentos que quase não havia percebido que o avião já iria pousar. Depois uma limusine os esperava para levá-los até a fazenda. Shura abismado e pensativo como estava, nem percebeu que já entravam em uma pequena estrada vicinal. Os vinhedos ladeavam a pequena pista que saía na casa grande, que logo pôde ser avistada. O carro parou em frente à casa branca de janelas verdes, e Dohko mostrou o caminho para Shura.

Dentro do galpão, o jovem arregalou os olhos e não pôde conter a pergunta. – Vocês têm um rink de patinação?

- Sim, temos. – Respondeu Dohko arqueando a sobrancelha. Shina estava treinando sozinha.

Shura e Dohko pararam perto da entrada do gelo, que ficava no centro da pista meio ovalada. A jovem patinadora já havia percebido a chegada deles e, dirigiu-se até eles parando a seco e jogando um pouco de gelo nos pés do moreno alto. Eles trocaram olhares antes dela começar a falar.

- Esse não é Spinelli! Onde ele está? – Shina fuzilava Dohko com os olhos. A voz levemente rouca e ácida.

- Não, ele não é! – Respondeu o técnico sem se importar com a atitude da jovem. – Escute Shina, Spinelli não virá hoje, nem amanhã e nem depois. Contenha-se! – E a encarou bravo.

Dirigindo seu olhar para o jovem ao lado de Dohko ficou esperando que ele tomasse a iniciativa. Patinou um pouco para trás ao perceber que o tal entraria no gelo. A mão sendo dirigida na direção dela.

- Prazer, Shura Moyano! – Shura abriu um sorriso tentando quebrar o gelo. Mas ao vê-la fazer fusquinha e olhar para a mão que ele estendia perguntou com uma pitada de ironia. – Não conhece esse gesto? Sabe as pessoas de bem e educadas costumam cumprimentar-se com um aperto de mão.

- Está achando que sou algum bicho do mato? – A voz delicadamente ácida e enrouquecida. – Moro no campo, mas conheço os bons costumes. – E estreitou os olhos aproximando-se um pouco e aceitando a mão que ele lhe estendia. Ao sentir a mão áspera na sua delicada e lisa desfez o aperto de mão com uma pergunta. – Mergulhou as mãos em ácido de bateria?

- Desculpe princesa, mas essas são mãos de um jogador de hockey! – Fuzilou Shura.

- Hockey? – Shina olhou desafiadora para Dohko e para o pai que chegava naquele momento e pelo visto havia escutado metade se não toda a conversa.

- Sim... Sabe é aquele jogo em que seis jogadores de cada lado tentam marcar pontos jogando com tacos e um disco. – Ironizou Shura a fuzilando com os olhos.

- Você só pode estar louco, Dohko! Eu não vou patinar com ele.

- Ótimo! Eu vim apenas para fazer um teste. – Shura a encarou bravo. – Mas vejo que não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui. – E deu as costas saindo da pista de gelo.

- Dohko, mas... – Shion tentou falar, mas foi cortado pela voz autoritária do chinês.

- Ok! Chega de conversa vocês dois. Bocas fechadas, conversas encerradas!– E olhando para Shina foi muito categórico. – É um teste, é isso ou adeus campeonatos e incluímos você em patinação solo. Dupla quer dizer dois! E você não tem parceiro. – Desviou os olhos para Shura que havia parado onde estava e voltara a olhar para o técnico. – E você não vai a lugar algum, como já disse sou sua última chance! – Bufou ao ver o jovem voltar contrariado e jogar a mala no chão. – Muito bom! Agora, podemos começar! – E sorriu matreiro.

Enquanto Shura colocava os patins e Shina voltava a patinar longe do pai e do técnico, Shion aproveitou para puxar Dohko para o lado.

- O que é isso, Dohko? Eu confiei em você e, me aparece aqui com um jogador de hockey? – Shion estava contrariado e não estava gostando da situação.

- Shion, ele é um bom patinador e, é como eu disse, se não for ele Shina terá de patinar sozinha. – E abrandando o tom de voz. – O deixe tentar, não temos muito a perder e sempre poderemos continuar procurando, não? – Sorriu de lado.

O empresário balançou a cabeça deixando com que os cabelos compridos caíssem em seus olhos e, ficando ao lado de Dohko na beirada do gelo viu quando o jovem jogador de hockey adentrou no rink.

- Muito bem, Shura fique ao lado de Shina. – Pediu Dohko ao ver o jovem usando um par de patins para patinação artística.

- Para que serve aquelas garrinhas ali na frente? – Perguntou sem cerimônias fazendo Shina rir e, ele lhe arreganhar os dentes fazendo uma careta.

- Aquilo é o toe pick e, se eu fosse você tomaria cuidado com ele! – Shina respondeu com um sorriso debochado. – Não vá tropeçar nele ou levará um belo tombo.

- Eu nunca caio senhorita! – Grunhiu Shura em resposta, mas quase perdendo o equilíbrio por não estar acostumado com os patins diferente dos de hockey e fazendo a jovem ao seu lado rir.

- Podemos começar? – Dohko entrou no gelo com seus sapatos como se aquilo fosse muito natural, interrompendo a conversa nada amistosa. – Agora Shura, segure com seu braço direito a cintura de Shina e, com sua mão esquerda pegue a esquerda dela. – E esperou para que o jovem fizesse isso e com cara de poucos amigos pediu. – No três vocês começam a patinar. Um, dois... Três!

Ao ouvirem o três, Shina e Shura começaram a deslizar sobre o gelo. A sincronia não era perfeita e a todo o momento Dohko precisava pedir para que a garota diminuísse a velocidade com que estava patinando. Sentindo que estava ficando para trás, Shura patinava mais rápido tentando acompanhar a irritante patinadora. Sua mão mal tocava na cintura dela. Tentando voltar à posição correta, acabou por tropeçar no toe pick caindo com tudo no chão.

Rindo, Shina girou o corpo patinando de costas e apontando para frente de seus próprios patins disse divertida. – Toe pick!

Shura balançou a cabeça e muito chateado levantou-se. Achegou-se ao lado de Shina que estava parada novamente no meio do rink e novamente tentaram patinar juntos. Parecia ser muita falta de sorte, pois todas às vezes o pobre tropeçava no bendito toe pick e caia feito fruta madura. Ele perdera as contas das gracinhas de Shina sobre ele tropeçar no toe pick e ela o lembrar. Da última vez ele se estendera no chão com vontade de socar o rosto delicado da jovem. Levantou-se e ao se aproximou rápido colando um pouco os corpos. Shina sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo e o encarou.

- Se você fosse homem e isso fosse hockey, meu anjo, você estaria encrencada! Já teria levado um belo corretivo. – Grunhiu entre dentes.

Dohko entrou novamente no gelo chamando a atenção dos dois antes que uma briga começasse. – Venham até aqui os dois. – E esperou que eles se aproximassem. – Shura quer, por favor, erguer Shina do chão! – E esperou vendo a cara que a jovem de cabelos esmeraldas fazia. – Vamos Shina, coopere! – Pediu e, ao vê-la abrir os braços revirou os olhos ao ver Shura a levantar segurando-a pelos braços.

Shina bufava de raiva e revirava os olhos ao ouvir que já poderia ser solta. – Você ouviu, não foi? Me coloca no chão! – Grunhiu entre dentes.

- Com todo prazer, querida! – Respondeu Shura a soltando com tudo e a deixando cair. Rindo saiu de perto dela e deixando o rink.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Depois de ter conversado um pouco com Dohko e discordar totalmente dos pensamentos do técnico, Shion aguardava por Shura em seu escritório na casa grande. O jovem depois de tomar banho e colocar roupas limpas apareceu no escritório. Parou perto das medalhas ganhas pela patinadora que estavam em exposição e apenas um espaço vazio, voltou seus olhos para o homem atrás da mesa e se aproximou devagar.

- Talvez se tudo tivesse corrido bem e Francesco não tivesse cometido um erro, você poderia estar vendo uma medalha de ouro Olímpica ali. – e com um gesto de mão, apontou à cadeira a frente da grande mesa de carvalho. - Desculpe não ter ficado até o final do teste. Eu sou Shion Huan, o pai de Shina e queria lhe agradecer por ter vindo até aqui. – Começou e sem muitos rodeios foi pegando o cheque de uma das gavetas e o preenchendo. – Sinto muito por seu olho, você tinha uma carreira brilhante no hockey. – E percebendo o jeito sério com que o rapaz olhava para si entregou o cheque para ele. – Isso é pelo seu transtorne de ter de vir até aqui.

Shura encarou Shion, olhou para o cheque e o valor era bem mais do que ele ganhava no escritório em um mês.

- Não fique chateado, outros antes de você também falharam. – E pegando algumas fichas olhou o nome e começou a enumerar os patinadores e seus defeitos. – Alberto Marticelli sem vigor! – Amassou a folha e jogou em um lixo no canto aposto a sala o errando. – Gian Del Bone, soa de mais! – E amassou e novamente arremessou para o lixo e o errou. Fez isso com mais três fichas e errando todas as bolinhas que lançara ao lixo.

Shura que prestava atenção, não pensou duas vezes e amassando o cheque olhou uma única vez para o lixo, voltou seus olhos para Shion dizendo. – O dobro ou nada! – E arremessou a bolinha de papel acertando o lixo de primeira.

Shion sorriu de soslaio. Admirava pessoas decididas e determinadas e, o jovem podia ser um jogador de hockey, mas talvez pudesse ser mesmo o par ideal para Shina.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Shina tinha acabado de sentar-se na sala quando a porta do escritório do pai havia se fechado. Esperava ansiosa que o tal jogador de hockey fosse logo dispensado. A todo o momento balançava a cabeça não acreditando no que o doido chinês quisera fazer. Aquilo era zoação, só podia. Ou ele estava louco.

"_Meu pai terá bom senso! Com certeza ele não irá compactuar com essa loucura!"_ – Pensava Shina brincando com as folhas de uma revista esportiva.

A jovem já havia perdido a noção de quanto tempo fazia que seu pai e aquele homem estavam conversando no escritório. Quando já estava desanimando, ouviu risadas e, levantou-se num salto indo ficar no primeiro degrau da escada que ficava de frente para a porta. Assim que ela se abriu, Shina fingiu que terminava de chegar.

Com a cara mais angelical se aproximou com um leve sorriso a brincar nos lábios. – Eu vim me despedir!

- Querida, nossa separação será de apenas um dia, não precisava vir se despedir. – Shura ironizou as últimas palavras e, olhando para Shion. – Obrigado, senhor Huan, estarei aqui no dia combinado! – Vendo-o concordar com um meneio de cabeça, passou por Shina e da porta se despediu. – Até breve, anjo! – Saiu devagar deixando a jovem atordoada.

Assim que ficaram sozinhos, pai e filha trocaram olhares. – Papai eu pensei que o senhor...

- Shina, acabou. Será Shura, patinar sozinha ou deixar o circuito de patinação. – Respondeu Shion deixando a jovem sozinha com seus próprios pensamentos.

**oOoOoOoOo**

De volta a Nápoles, Shura procurou por seu chefe e sem entrar em muitos detalhes, pediu a conta. Por mais que o senhor Martino tentasse faze-lo mudar de idéia, o jovem negava e fazia pé firme. Sem opções, o velho advogado liberou aquele que poderia ser a nova estrela do escritório.

Depois de uma hora, Shura finalmente voltava para o restaurante. Estava na hora do almoço e o local estava apinhado de clientes. Passou pelos empregados e seguiu até o irmão que estava na cozinha fazendo a checagem do estoque.

- Que bom que chegou Shura. Precisamos conversar. – Arturo puxou o irmão para os fundos do estabelecimento levando-o para o que poderiam chamar de quintal da casa. – Escuta, vou precisar de sua ajuda à noite no restaurante, espere... – Pediu quando percebeu que o irmão iria reclamar. -... Vamos ficar sem a Tereza por algum tempo e...

- Não posso Arturo.

- Como não pode? Você tem que ajudar.

- Arturo, contrate outra pessoa, eu não estarei por aqui. – Shura estava sério e com a cara fechada. – Eu consegui! Meu treinamento começa daqui dois dias.

- Você vai levar aquela frescura adiante? Quando vai colocar na sua cabeça que não se ensinam truques novos para cães velhos? Eu sou sua família! – Ralhou Arturo escarlate de raiva.

- Eu sei, e agradeço aos céus por você ter feito com que eu prosseguisse quando pensava em desistir, mas é minha vida, minha chance de poder ir para as Olimpíadas de Inverno. – Shura falou animado. – O que vou ganhar é bem mais do que estava ganhando no escritório, mas ouça bem! Não é pelo dinheiro e sim por que quero fazer isso. É tudo o que eu mais quero. – Fez uma pausa. – Arturo você sempre sonhou em dirigir o restaurante, deixe-me realizar meu sonho! – Pediu sem perder a calma, deixando o irmão para poder ir para o quarto e fazer suas malas.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Shina estava irritada com todos, ainda não tinha engolido o fato de que teria como parceiro o jogador de hockey. Lembrara-se dele no momento que o vira. Como poderia esquecê-lo depois da trombada nos corredores.

"_Irritante!_" – Pensou ela a respeito dele, mas ela tinha que se conformar. Certo, mas se conformar não queria dizer que ela não poderia transformar tudo em um verdadeiro inferno.

**oOoOoOoOo**

No dia combinado, Shura chegou e foi levado para a casa em que Dohko ficava. Arrumou suas coisas no outro quarto e aguardou ansioso pelo outro dia. Iria dobrar a gata brava custasse o que custasse.

**Capítulo 2**

**E os treinos começam!**

Depois do café, o qual Shura havia tomado muito cedo, Dohko reuniu os dois patinadores à frente da casa. – Quero que façam aquecimento e comecem correndo. Depois vocês terão aulas de ballet para um melhor desempenho e performance. E a tarde iremos para o rink. – E olhando matreiro para Shina falou. – Sem brincadeirinhas de mau gosto. Vamos lá, um quilômetro.

- Um quilômetro? – Perguntou Shura não acreditando.

- Sim, vamos ver como está sua boa forma! – E seguiu para o pequeno escritório dentro do galpão.

Assim que Dohko os deixou, Shura encarou Shina. – Por onde senhorita?

- Apenas me siga e bico calado! – Grunhiu em resposta começando a correr.

"_Hahaha!"_ – Shura sorriu internamente. Tudo o que menos queria era já começar brigando, por isso mesmo naquele momento não revidou a provocação. – _"Essa se acha no direito de mandar! Preciso explicar-lhe que parceiros, e o fato de o pai dela me pagar, não quer dizer que ela é minha dona!"_

Shina dera a volta pela propriedade entrando por uma trilha. Shura a acompanhava de perto tentando reconhecer o terreno e o local. Não queria torcer o pé e perder a oportunidade que estava tendo. Não trocaram uma única palavrinha em todo caminho, e cada vez que ele olhava para ela, a via sempre com a cara amarrada. Cansado daquilo e do silêncio que parecia o constranger, ele também começou a ficar com cara feia.

No final da corrida, Shina dirigiu-lhe um olhar frio. – Melhor correr para tomar uma ducha, temos meia hora apenas para a aula de ballet com a senhora Morbidelle. Esteja no galpão daqui a meia hora, ouviu? – Perguntou brava, pois parecia que ele não queria a escutar.

- Sim, eu ouvi! – Resmungou Shura indo para a casa.

Assim que adentrou seu quarto, arrancou as roupas no banheiro e deixou que a água levasse um pouco do cansaço e da raiva que estava sentindo daquela coisinha mimada. Mas não teve tempo de relaxar totalmente, saiu do banheiro rapidamente com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e, colocou um novo agasalho, tênis e correu para o galpão onde ficava o rink de patinação. Procurando com os olhos onde poderia ser a tal aula, avistou na parte de cima no fundo do galpão algumas portas e rumou para lá. Entrou na primeira de onde pode ouvir vozes e estacou com o que via.

Shina já estava fazendo alongamento com a perna direita levantada e apoiada na barra. –_ "Estou perdido, para jogar hockey não precisava de muita flexibilidade!"_ – Pensou um pouco sem jeito.

Foi apresentado para a senhora Morbidelle, então os exercícios para ganhar flexibilidade começaram. Imaginem alguém muito desastrado ou sem jeito para fazer alguma coisa. Agora pensem no pobre Shura tendo de fazer movimentos leves e graciosos. Três dias da semana teria de passar por aquele tormento até conseguir um pouco mais de graça e flexibilidade.

Depois do almoço, Shura e Shina se encontraram no rink. Dohko vinha sério e dava início ao treino. Ele precisava deixá-los entrosados, mas ele tinha certeza de que a jovem iria dificultar um pouco as coisas, mas logo na primeira queda de Shura, ele havia percebido que Shina havia torcido a mão que segurava à do rapaz o fazendo se desconcentrar e consequentemente cair.

- Shina, não preciso lembrar-lhe que devemos levar isso à sério não é? – Dohko chamou-lhe atenção e com um gesto pediu para que os dois se aproximassem. Ele esperou que os dois se achegassem e entrou no rink. - Vocês precisam aprender a patinar juntos. – A calma começando a ser perdida. Ele nunca iria acostumar-se com o que Shina fazia para livrar-se dos parceiros. – Shina, eu gostaria muito que você parasse com o seu maneio de pulso e da mão que oferece a Shura. – E ao perceber que ela iria abrir a boca para retrucar a cortou com um olhar. – Você sabe que sim e não venha tentando arrumar desculpas.

Sem graça a jovem de cabelos esmeraldinos baixou os olhos. Ao seu lado Shura respirava de boca aberta querendo fazer gracinha. Irritada como estava fuzilou-o com os olhos e não o poupou. – Enquanto ele estiver por aqui, será que poderemos ensinar a ele como se respira com a boca fechada?

Shura a encarou bravo, mas acabou se desequilibrando e levando um tombo. – Droga! – Resmungou levantando-se a tempo de ver Dohko balançar a cabeça negativamente.

- Vamos tentar novamente. – Encarou os dois saindo do rink. – No três. Um, dois, três! Na mesma linha, mantenha um pouco de distância Shura. Assim. Devagar, Shina!

- Qual o seu problema em patinar como Dohko pede? – Perguntou Shura quando estavam longe dos ouvidos, mas não dos olhos do astuto treinador.

- Eu patino do jeito que eu quero! – Respondeu Shina empertigando-se toda.

- Não é a toa que nenhum outro patinador agüentou você! – Respondeu Shura pela primeira vez conseguindo derrubá-la no chão somente com uma torção na mão, como ela tinha costume de fazer. Passou por ela patinando sem olhar para trás.

Checando as horas no relógio de pulso Dohko dirigiu seus olhos para cima e bufou. Aquilo iria ser muito mais difícil do que ele pensava. – De novo! – Falou mais alto, não era preciso gritar ali dentro, a acústica era muito boa. – Vamos Shina, vocês não saem daqui hoje enquanto não estiverem patinando como um só.

Se esforçando um pouco para não deixar o técnico mais bravo, Shina começou a patinar acompanhando o ritmo de Shura. Mas mesmo assim ele ainda se atrapalhava muito com o toe pick e, mesmo ela não fazendo nada ele tropeçava e ia ao solo. Sem poder se controlar Shina ria muito, o que deixava Shura mais tentado a sair-se muito bem.

**oOoOoOoOo**

No outro dia pela manhã Shina e Shura se encontraram na sala de musculação com o preparador físico. Começaram devagar, pois fazia algum tempo que Shura não tinha uma oportunidade de fazer musculação. Duas vezes por semana eles ficavam quase duas horas usando os aparelhos.

Muitas vezes Shura e Shina não trocavam nem bom dia, mas seus olhares pareciam dardos e aquilo já mostrava como ainda não se aceitavam como eram. Mas já começavam a se soltar, Shura mais que Shina. Nas corridas ele fazia questão de ficar para trás para depois passar a frente de Shina a deixando brava, pegando muitas vezes bonés, toalhas o que ela levasse solto para fazê-la ir atrás dele. Fazer aquilo o divertia.

No gelo, Shura ainda se atrapalhava um pouco com o toe pick, mas nem tanto. Estavam começando a fazê-lo saltar. Saltos duplos, simples e até mesmo triplos. No final de uma semana, na hora da janta enquanto Dohko lia regras para os novos campeonatos, Shura a sua frente estava com uma cara horrível.

- Ainda lhe incomoda muito a dor em sua cintura? – Perguntou Dohko baixando o livro um pouco e vendo-o levantar-se com bolsas de gelo dos dois lados da cintura bem sobre os ossos da bacia. - Você foi ao solo muitas vezes nesses últimos dias. - Dohko segurou-se para não rir, pois o jovem estava até mesmo com dificuldade para andar.

**oOoOoOoOo**

O inverno havia chegado finalmente. Os treinos continuavam, e com a aproximação do Natal a fazenda se transformou. Tudo estava enfeitado, na casa grande uma árvore enorme foi montada. Shina e Shura já não corriam mais pela propriedade devido ao vento gelado e intensificavam os treinos no rink. Ele já estava se saindo bem melhor nos saltos e, a cada manhã, um dos dois acordava mais cedo que o outro provocando uma pequena competição que se destinava única e exclusivamente em ver quem resistia mais ao treinamento.

Esperando por Dohko, que havia ido até a cidade, Shina e Shura aguardavam no galpão. Aproveitando que o treino estava parado, um funcionário da fazenda que cuidava do rink de patinação passava o zamboni para recuperar o gelo retirando todos os frisos deixados pelos patins.

Shina estava com um resfriado forte. Sentada em uma cadeira lendo um livro estava enrolada em uma manta, mas não conseguia concentrar-se, pois Shura, usando seus patins de hockey, que é diferente do usado na patinação artística, luvas protetoras, o taco e o disco fingia jogar uma partida com a pá do zamboni. Falava tão alto, vibrando com os lances imaginários que realmente atrapalhava quem quer que fosse.

- Você não tem alguma coisa melhor para fazer? – Perguntou Shina o encarando brava e assoando o nariz em um lenço de papel.

- Nada melhor que isso. – Respondeu Shura rindo divertido.

- Coisa mais sem graça. Deixe que o pobre passe o zamboni sem o atrapalhar! – E fez uma fusquinha ao vê-lo sorrir. – Por que não vai ler um bom livro, ou mesmo o jornal! Ah! Mas espere, você sabe ler não é?

- Sim... Shura sabe ler! – Gracejou imitando ao cara que fazia o Tarzan nos filmes.

- Então, pegue leia um dos livros que tenho aqui. – Ofereceu olhando os títulos.

- Não, muito obrigado! Prefiro ficar sem fazer nada mesmo! – E a encarou pensativo. – Você não se diverte não?

- Sim me divirto, mas divertir-se não quer dizer que eu tenha de abrir uma garrafa de cerveja com as unhas dos pés, ou ficar sentando no chão contando quantos dentes eu perdi em uma partida de hockey! – Ironizou.

- Muito engraçadinha você. – Retrucou Shura com desdém. – Eu queria ver você jogar hockey.

Shina arregalou os olhos e levantou-se de onde estava. – É um desafio? – Perguntou tirando a proteção das lâminas e entrando no rink.

- Se vê assim! – Shura a provocou. – Eu duvido que agüente segurar o taco por muito tempo. – E ofereceu o dele para ela, indo pegar outro lhe cedendo também as luvas protetoras.

Marcaram um gol com dois cones amarelos e tiraram na sorte quem começaria atacando primeiro. Explicou-lhe que seriam cinco tentativas e depois inverteriam a posição. Ele havia ganhado e começava atacando primeiro. Não fora difícil marcar cinco gols em cima de Shina. Mas o mais divertido era vê-la acompanhar a passagem do disco por baixo de suas pernas, do lado ou mesmo a driblando.

Trocaram de lado com a jovem e bonita patinadora o atacando. Todas as tentativas de avanço e marcar gol em Shura eram facilmente detidas. Até que brava, ela o segurara pela blusa de jogo que ele usava. Mas na hora de roubar-lhe o disco se desequilibrara e caíra sentada.

Rindo Shura se aproximou dela e estendeu-lhe a mão a ajudando a ficar de pé. – Eu disse que não era fácil jogar hockey.

- Não é difícil, eu apenas precisaria treinar mais! – Retrucou voltando para sua cadeira e o olhando com um bico que poderia ganhar de uma chaleira.

Quando Dohko chegou até estranhou que os dois estavam se entendendo um pouco melhor. Sorriu não tentando entender, pois talvez ficasse louco antes de compreender qualquer coisa. Iniciou o treino e logo os liberou.

Na semana das festividades natalinas, os treinos foram parados e Shura ganhou uma semana de folga para passar o Natal em casa, enquanto Dohko iria visitar um parente na China e os Huan iriam para Veneza passar o Natal com alguns amigos. Combinaram que para o Ano Novo, Dohko e Shura estariam presentes na festa de final de ano, que seria ali na fazenda.

Shura estava arrumando sua mala para viajar quando se assustou com a presença de Shina à porta de seu quarto. - Shina, eu não esperava que você viesse até aqui! – Shura olhou para os lados para ver se não tinha nada fora do lugar ou que pudesse a chocar.

Ela riu divertida e entrou devagar. Trazia nas mãos uma pequena sacolinha. – Quando Francesco morava aqui esse lugar era cheio de espelhos e fotos dele mesmo. – Riu divertida. – Um tremendo narcisista! Mas vejo que você não é chegado a muitas decorações.

- Não, não gosto de muito fluflu não! – Shura respondeu, mas curioso perguntou. – Você já não deveria ter ido embora?

- É já estamos de partida, mas eu quis vir te trazer seu presente de Natal! – E entregou a sacolinha com um sorriso matreiro.

- Puxa, Shina, não precisava... Eu nem te comprei um presente! – Shura retirou um embrulho de dentro da sacolinha e a olhou desconfiado. Abriu o papel de presente e viu um livro de códigos penais. Arregalou os olhos. – Como descobriu?

- Descobrir o que? – Perguntou ela não entendendo a pergunta feita. – Eu até fiquei em dúvida! Não sabia se te trazia o livro "George o curioso joga hockey" ou esse! – E rindo ficou séria de repente. – Por que nunca me disse que é advogado formado?

- Por que achei que não era necessário. Formei-me apenas por que meus pais faziam gosto que eu fosse alguém na vida, mas como pode ver... Os esportes gelados me fascinam! – E a encarou de soslaio. – Foi Dohko que te contou? Por que se foi, vou acabar com a raça daquele chinês. – E fez uma careta.

- Não, foi meu pai! – E olhando no relógio percebeu que já estava na hora de ir. – Bem, eu preciso ir. Feliz Natal, Shura e até a volta! – Desejou saindo apressada sem entender o que de fato havia acontecido ali.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Shura pegou um táxi junto com Dohko. Os dois iriam para o aeroporto juntos.

- Quem você tem na China, Dohko? – Perguntou Shura não conseguindo esconder sua curiosidade.

- Uma irmã e um sobrinho! Eu os ajudo mandando dinheiro. – Respondeu confiando um pouco no jovem. – Temos um pequeno estabelecimento em uma vila em perto das Montanhas de Rozan. Mas como você pode ver, assim como você eu não me interessei em tomar conta dos negócios da família. Era um bom patinador, mas tive de parar de competir. – Não contou toda a verdade para o jovem. Aquilo já bastava.

- Então você também chegou a ir para uma Olimpíada de Inverno? – Mas ao vê-lo negar com um menear de cabeça sossegou. O carro parou a frente do aeroporto e rapidamente o jovem e o técnico saíram do táxi. Assim que adentraram, a primeira chamada para o vôo de Shura foi ouvida. Apertou a mão que o técnico lhe oferecia e desejou. – Faça uma boa viagem e nos vemos no ano novo!

- Obrigado Shura! Descanse nesses dias e não vá se meter a jogar e se machucar. – Ralhou com um sorriso nos lábios.

Em poucos minutos, Shura passou pelo cheking in e já se dirigia para o corredor que o levaria para a aeronave. Depois de o avião ter decolado, a aeromoça passou com um carrinho distribuindo revistas para quem quisesse, e ele acabou pegando uma de esportes. Começou a folhear a revista e achou uma matéria sobre patinação artística. A matéria que lhe chamou a atenção falava do renomado técnico Lorenzo Spinucci, ex-técnico de Shina Huan e atual da dupla Francesco Millano e Giulliane Fiori. Revirou os olhos, pois já tinha ouvido Shion falar sobre o aquele fulano e, não sabia dizer por que, mas simpatizava com Shina, aquele sujeito tinha um "Q" de estranho.

De vez em quando olhava pela janela o céu azul e lá embaixo tudo branco. A paisagem fria e branca fazendo-o querer chegar logo no restaurante da família e matar a saudade do irmão.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Natal de 1994**

Shura chegara ao restaurante na parte da tarde, quase no horário do jantar. Muitos fregueses antigos o saudaram. E o irmão apareceu no fundo do restaurante, os braços abertos para um abraço forte e tapas nas costas.

- Seu fugitivo! Esqueceu que tem família aqui? – Perguntou Arturo o soltando bruscamente e lhe dando um cascudo.

- Auuu! Arturo isso doeu! – Retrucou Shura com as mãos na cabeça.

- Era para doer. Seu ingrato, onde ficou não tinha telefone não? – Perguntou o puxando para os fundos e subindo as escadas para o segundo andar.

- Arturo, você não faz idéia do que é treinar mais de 13 horas por dia. – Comentou Shura jogando sua mala de viagem num canto do quarto. – Tinha dias que eu apenas tomava banho, jantava quase dormindo e ia direto para cama. Desculpe-me! – Fez uma pausa perguntou. – Como vão as coisas por aqui?

- Tudo bem! O restaurante do mesmo jeito. – E não perdendo o costume, com um sorriso malicioso perguntou. – Se está se dando bem com a patinação logo vai competir certo? – E ao vê-lo concordar com um aceno de cabeça continuou com seu raciocínio. – Você vai precisar depilar as pernas? – E ao ver a cara enfezada do irmão caiu na gargalhada.

- Muito engraçado, Arturo! – Deu-lhe um empurrão e fechando a porta. Deixou o corpo cair pesadamente sobre sua cama e, não pode evitar recordar-se de sua parceira que era uma verdadeira pimenta. Quando ela não estava de cara feia ou mesmo irritada, até que era bonita e tinha um sorriso lindo. Espantando-se com seus pensamentos fez questão de esquecê-los.

Enquanto estava em casa, Shura aproveitou para rever alguns amigos, comprou um presente para o irmão e ficou pensando em Shina. Ela havia lhe dado um livro que para a carreira como advogado iria servir mesmo, mas o que dar para uma pessoa que tinha tudo? Pensou muito até que optou por uma coisa que ele sabia que ela não teria mesmo. Sorriu satisfeito com sua idéia brilhante e apenas comprou uma sacolinha de presente bonita com muito celofane verde e branco e já estava resolvido. Era só arrumar o presente e o enfeite na sacolinha.

No dia 24 à noite, Shura ficou no restaurante com o irmão e amigos. Comemoraram o Natal comendo e bebendo. Dois dias depois estava indo para a rodoviária e pegando um ônibus de volta para a Toscana.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**De volta a Toscana**

Shura chegou à fazenda pouco depois das seis horas da tarde, e encontrou-se com Shion que estava dando algumas ordens para os empregados fora da casa.

- Boa noite, senhor! – Saudou Shura sorrindo.

- Seja bem vindo, Shura! Espero que tenha descansado esses dias!

- Sim, pude descansar um pouco. Mas agora tenho de voltar a forma, acho que engordei uns quilinhos! – Riu divertido. – Se me dá licença, vou arrumar minhas coisas e deitar, acredito que Dohko vai querer que treinemos amanhã.

- Isso é verdade! Bom descanso! – Desejou Shion antes de entrar na casa grande.

Shura encontrou Dohko sentado observando o que parecia um caderno de anotações. – Boa noite Dohko! Como foi de viagem?

- Olá Shura! Deu para matar um pouco a saudade de todos, e pelo visto você também parece ter gostado dessa semana longe de tudo, não é? – Perguntou o encarando.

- Sim foi muito bom ficar longe dos treinos e do estresse do dia a dia. – Respondeu sentando no outro sofá. – Agora queria saber, estaremos livres essa semana, não é?

- Engraçadinho... Sabia que tinha alguma coisa por trás dessa sua carinha de bom rapaz! – Dohko brincou. – Talvez apenas exercícios físicos para não pararmos demais. Mas quem sabe? Podemos ficar mais uma semana sem treinos e no começo do ano voltamos com tudo.

Shura sorriu de canto e pedindo licença subiu para seu quarto para guardar suas coisas. No outro dia daria o presente para Shina.

No outro dia pela manhã, Shura foi à procura de Shina na casa grande. Com a pequena sacola na mão, adentrou sendo recebido pela governanta que lhe informou onde poderia encontrar Shina. Ela não estava na casa e, voltando pelo mesmo caminho que havia feito antes, a encontrou no rink patinando um pouco.

- Vejam só, achei você, pimentinha! – Gracejou Shura encostando-se à guarda perto da saída do rink.

- Justamente quem eu não queria ver agora cedo! – Praguejou não gostando do apelido que ele lhe dera.

- Senti sua falta também, querida! – Riu-se Shura jogando-lhe um beijo com uma das mãos o que deixou a jovem fuzilando de raiva.

- Agora chega! – Shina patinou até onde ele estava e parando poucos centímetros faltando para seus rostos se tocarem. – Você me paga! – E levantou as mãos para dar-lhe uns tapas.

- Calma querida, sem agressão física! Se bater eu posso me apaixonar! – Comentou ao acaso dando uma piscadela.

- Ora... Seu... Seu...

- Não... Engula o que vai dizer. Pode dizer algo que se arrependerá e criança má não tem direito a presente de Papai Noel mesmo que atrasado! – Gargalhou divertido ao vê-la arquear uma sobrancelha.

- Presente para mim? – Perguntou incrédula.

- Sim. – E estendeu para ela a sacolinha que ela pegou rapidamente.

- O que será que é? – E olhou para ele. Podia-se perceber que estava super curiosa.

- Não é muito, mas espero que goste. Não sabia o que dar para alguém que tem tudo! – e viu quando ela rasgou o papel de presente fazendo uma cara feia.

- Uma camisa de hockey velha? – Perguntou fazendo cara feia.

- Essa camisa foi a primeira que usei em campeonatos que disputei pela seleção italiana. Não gostou? Se não quiser pode devolver. – E segurou no tecido tentando o reaver.

- Não eu gostei! – Respondeu puxando de volta. – Solte, eu quero ficar! Vai rasgar, Shura! – E assim que reclamou recebeu a blusa no rosto, pois ele havia soltado. – Obrigado! – Agradeceu arrumando a franja que caíra em seu rosto. – Já começou a ler o livro que eu te dei ou está usando-o como peso de papel?

- Ainda não tive tempo, mas pretendo começar logo, é sempre bom estar em dia com o código penal. – Respondeu Shura desencostando de onde estivera encostado e acenando antes de sair.

Dohko ia entrando no galpão quando Shura estava para sair. – Pode voltar, Shura. Vamos treinar!

- Mas Dohko...

- Nada de mais, temos que chegar a perfeição e, principalmente você tem que estar melhor. – Dohko o encarou prestando melhor atenção no jovem e o vendo de jeans. – Você tem quinze minutos para trocar de roupa e voltar para cá.

Sem dizer uma única palavra, Shura saiu apressado indo trocar de roupa.

- Bom dia, Shina! Vamos treinar um pouco. – Dohko se aproximou devagar ao meio do rink pelo lado de fora e parou ao lado do portão de acesso.

- Bom dia! Achei que você nos daria mais essa semana. – Shina o encarou erguendo o queixo em sinal de protesto.

- Pensei melhor, vocês tem muito que treinar ainda e, temos de começar a pensar quando será o retorno às pistas, mas deste jeito talvez demoremos mais um ano ou dois. – Dohko estava sério, e ela sabia que ele tinha razão.

Naquele momento Shura já vinha voltando, vestindo as roupas de lycra que lhe colavam nas pernas e cochas. Retirou a proteção das laminas e pisou no rink. – Pronto! Já cheguei, Dohko.

Dohko o fuzilou com os olhos, para ele já bastava Shina com seus rompantes, ter mais um não seria nada agradável. – Enquanto eu estive fora, tive tempo de pensar em uma coreografia para vocês. Vamos começar a ensaiá-la, e gostaria que vocês se esforçassem. – Pediu ele se achegando e começando a dizer como queria que fizessem as coisas.

Os treinos foram realizados todos os dias, só foram parar na véspera do ano novo. Instruído por Dohko, Shura foi comprar um smoking, afinal a festa seria a rigor mesmo sendo no grande salão da fazenda.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Festa de Final de Ano**

A noite não tardou a chegar. Os carros começaram a chegar, e a frente da casa grande já estava lotada de carros. Dohko seguiu na frente para a casa grande apenas avisando Shura da porta. O jovem parecia não estar querendo ir a festa, mas seria uma grande desfeita não comparecer, e ele até dera uns toques para que não acontecesse aquilo.

Mais familiarizado com alguns convidados, Dohko estava conversando com algumas pessoas. Seu smoking impecável assentava perfeitamente bem em seu porte atlético, que era mantido por horas de musculação em seus horários de folga.

Pouco tempo depois Shura chegou. Cumprimentou o anfitrião e não viu Shina em lugar nenhum. Olhava para todos os lados e os rostos que via não lhe faziam sentido. Sentia-se sufocar num mar de rostos desconhecidos e, para evitar as outras longas apresentações e olhares curiosos para si, acabou entrando em uma parte da casa a qual nunca havia estado. Deixou sua curiosidade falar mais alto, e se aproximou de um piano onde vários porta-retratos se encontravam. Sorriu ao ver as fotos de família.

"_Incrível, parece que estou vendo a estante de casa... Com fotos e mais fotos."_ – Pensou divertido parando a frente de um porta-retrato e o pegando nas mãos. Uma menininha com uma mulher sorriam para quem possivelmente batera a foto. Voltou-se para a porta assim que ouviu o barulho dela se abrindo.

- Olá Shina! – Cumprimentou reparando no belo vestido negro de cetim que ela estava usando. As formas arredondadas marcadas pelo vestido fazendo imaginar coisas que nunca havia pensado mesmo quando a via com as roupas de lycra que usavam para treinos.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou o encarando sem lhe responder. – Essa parte da casa não está aberta para as visitas. – E se aproximou pegando o porta-retrato que ele ainda segurava.

- Eu estou bem muito obrigado! E você? – Ironizou Shura para lembrar-lhe as boas maneiras. Mas percebeu o olhar distante com que a jovem mirava a foto. – Sua mãe não é? – Como ela não lhe respondia ele prosseguiu. – Vocês se parecem muito. Ela também patinava, não é?

- Sim, ela patinava! Era muito boa! – Respondeu Shina automaticamente. – Ela conheceu meu pai numa dessas viagens. Papai estava assistindo a uma competição e se encantou com mamãe. Conseguiu driblar a segurança e ir até ela.

- E foi amor à primeira vista?

- Sim! Vivíamos felizes, ela me ensinou tudo o que eu sei. Mas quando tinha 12 anos ela faleceu.

- Sinto muito. – Shura não queria que ela ficasse com aquele olhar triste. – Vamos, hoje é um dia de festa, não vamos deixar que lembranças tristes nos façam ficar melancólicos. – Tomou das mãos dela o porta-retrato e o colocou no lugar. Saindo da sala voltaram para a festa.

Estavam se aproximando de Dohko, quando um homem um pouco mais baixo que ele, cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes se aproximou de Shina chamando a atenção de Shura.

- Onde você estava, querida? – Perguntou ele a beijando nos lábios para depois do beijo lhe dirigir um olhar irônico e estender-lhe a mão na direção do outro. – E você deve ser...?

- Shura Moyano! – Respondeu o moreno segurando forte a mão do outro a sua frente.

- Alberich de Megrez, meu namorado, Shura meu novo parceiro. – Shina os apresentou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Então você é quem eles estão guardando debaixo de sete chaves? – Perguntou o medindo dos pés a cabeça.

- Sim, sou eu! – Falou Shura pegando uma taça de champanhe que um dos muitos garçons passavam oferecendo aos convidados.

- Alberich jogava hockey na faculdade e era muito bom! – Comentou Shina somente para espicaçar Shura.

- Agora sei de onde de conheço... O jogador de hockey que se machucou na última olimpíada de inverno. Sinto muito por seu olho, mas podemos marcar um joguinho para sabermos qual é o melhor!

- Sim claro! Quando você quiser. – Shura respondeu segurando sua irritação. – Se me dão licença. – Pediu educadamente saindo de perto dos dois e indo ficar com alguns rapazes e moças que pareciam ter a mesma idade dele.

Perto da meia noite todos se juntaram no salão com estrelinhas nas mãos, garrafas de champanhe e taças. O relógio de carrilhão começou a tocar à meia noite quando os fogos do lado de fora da casa começaram a ribombar anunciando o início de mais um ano novo.

Todos se cumprimentavam e, por uma fração de segundos Shura e Shina ficaram frente a frente. Os olhos esmeraldas perdidos nos negros como a céu noturno sem estrelas e a lua. Sem dizerem uma única palavra seus rostos se aproximaram, os lábios quase se tocavam e no último minuto Shina desviou o rosto o beijando na face. Roçando o canto dos lábios e logo se separando.

Um arrepiou percorreu por todo o corpo de Shura, mas ele não poderia ligar para aquilo. Nem sabia direito o que era aquilo, e não fazia questão de entender o que havia sentido. Para Shina não fora diferente, e uma voz gritava-lhe dentro de seu ser que ela deveria experimentar o que lhe fora oferecido.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**1º de Janeiro de 1995**

Dormir nunca havia sido tão difícil como naquela noite, mas Shura tentara, e quando acordou, nem parecia que tinha acabado de dormir. Iria voltar para o sono quando ouviu alguém bater na porta. Olhou para o relógio no criado mudo e quase xingou. Ainda eram dez da manhã, ele tinha ido dormir tarde. Mas mal teve tempo de mandar a pessoa ir embora, pois Shina adentrava feito um tufão no quarto e indo abrir as cortinas.

- Bom dia, bela adormecida! – Gracejou ela com um sorriso de desdém nos lábios.

- Shina, será que nem no feriado você me deixa em paz! – Retrucou Shura cobrindo a cabeça com a coberta.

A jovem sorriu matreira e se aproximou da cama puxando a coberta um pouco. Viu quando ele abriu os olhos assonado ainda e meneou a cabeça. – Vim me despedir! – E precisou dar um pulo para trás, pois ele havia sentado rápido na cama.

- Como é? – Perguntou Shura sem se importar com a camisa do pijama aberta. Percebeu o olhar que ela lhe direcionou e deixou que um leve sorriso surgisse em seus lábios. Mas aquela não era hora de pensar em luxurias, tinha que descobrir o que estava acontecendo. – Para onde vai? – Conseguiu perguntar assim que reparou que ela não estava com roupas de quem pretendia ir ao shopping.

- Alberich tirou alguns dias de folga da empresa e vamos até Paris passar essa semana por lá. Se quiser pode viajar também! – Sorriu dando-lhe uma piscadela, mas ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado saiu de perto de Shura e da porta. – Nos vemos na semana que vem! – E assim como invadira o quarto, saiu.

Passar aquela semana na fazenda iria ser um inferno, mas Shura estava decidido a não viajar. Em uma conversa com Dohko, pediu para que se ele não fosse fazer nada, o treinasse. E fora exatamente aquilo que acontecera durante o tempo que Shina viajou com o namoradinho.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Na semana seguinte quando Shina voltou e seu namorado voltou para a Suíça, onde trabalhava. As coisas pareciam ter a ficado piores do que quando haviam começado com a dupla. Nem mesmo Shion estava acreditando no que estava vendo.

Depois de um treino em que tudo havia dado errado, em que até mesmo Dohko os havia deixado sozinhos, Shura acabou cercando Shina no rink de patinação. Seus rostos a poucos milímetros, e a raiva que brilhava nos olhos dos dois parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento.

- Vamos lá princesa, vai começando a falar o que aconteceu para voltar assim de sua uma semana com seu querido namorado. – Perguntou apertando um pouco os olhos. – Se aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês, ninguém tem culpa disso.

Shina assustara-se no primeiro momento, mas agora a raiva a fazia esquecer de muitas coisas. – Ora deveria era você se explicar. – E o empurrando com todas as suas forças conseguiu sair de onde estava acuada. – Você deveria ir contando o que fez com a minha prima?

- Ah! Então foi isso? – Perguntou Shura sorrindo malicioso. – Eu apenas a beijei e, que eu saiba beijar não arranca pedaço. – Patinou até ela a rodeando. – Está com ciúmes, Shina? Pois não deveria estar, não sou sua propriedade, sou livre para fazer o que bem entender. Ela queria e eu a beijei, por que não a beijaria? Em vez de se doer por que a beijei, deveria pensar que não podemos ter desavenças, ou isso atrapalhará. Temos de ter uma boa convivência. Quem contou para você que eu a beijei?

- Isso não vem ao caso! – Shina tentou patinar para longe, mas Shura a segurou.

- Espere! Aposto que foi sua prima mesmo! – E encarou a patinadora a sua frente. – Apostou que ficou enraivecida por não ter sido você!

- Eu tenho namorado e gosto muito dele! – Shina o fuzilava com os olhos.

- Mais um motivo para você não se importar com isso. Então... Vamos patinar ou prefere partir para patinar sozinha ou mesmo se aposentar? – Shura quase cuspiu as últimas palavras e ao vê-la apenas balbuciar que queria continuar com ele. – Ótimo, então vamos patinar!

Depois da briga ocasionada pela prima de Shina mesmo, que tinha uma grande inveja da moça, a dupla começou a se entrosar novamente. E depois de quase dois meses de treinamentos árduos, os dois já executavam perfeitamente três apresentações diferentes.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Alguns meses depois**

Agora sim Dohko sentia que poderia começar a elaborar mais coreografias diferentes, com mais saltos e quem sabe até levantamentos. Com muita paciência, o treinador explicava a Shura como eram os levantamentos, que na verdade consistiam única e exclusivamente em o homem levantar a mulher acima de sua cabeça, sempre girando. Após verem alguns vídeos com esse tipo de movimento começaram os treinamentos.

Em um dos treinos Shura tinha de girar Shina e ela, com o impulso, subir acima de sua cabeça pisando com a lâmina em seu ombro. Para facilitar, um cinto de segurança fora amarrado na cintura dela e com a ajuda de Dohko ele a suspendia. Shura teria de passar os braços pelo meio das pernas da jovem.

Shura encarou bem Dohko e depois para o bumbum e as pernas, de Shina que se encontravam separadas logo acima dele, suspensa. – Você quer que eu passe minhas mãos por onde? – E viu Dohko indicar-lhe o meio das pernas de Shina. – Deve estar brincando!

- Shura, ele não está brincando, você vai segurar em minhas mãos. Só precisa fazer força para me segurar. É muito difícil de entender? – Perguntou Shina brava.

- Não, não é difícil entender!

- Então tente, eu quero sair daqui. – Reclamou Shina. – Vamos molenga!

- Molenga, hahaha... – E patinando deu um tapa no pé suspenso a fazendo girar no ar ainda presa pela cintura.

- Shura! Você me paga! – Gritou ela brava.

- Primeiro vai ter de me pegar, querida! – Gracejou debochado.

- Shura volte aqui, precisamos treinar isso! – Dohko pediu balançando a cabeça e baixando Shina.

A jovem se soltou do cinto que a prendia e patinando como louca, saiu atrás de Shura que não esperava que ela fosse fazer qualquer coisa. Quando Shura percebeu já estavam os dois no chão. Seu corpo amparando o feminino.

- Calma gata do mato! – Pediu Shura segurando ambas as mãos de Shina. – Não adianta ficar bravinha. Eu já lhe disse que se bater eu posso gamar! – Gracejou, empurrando-a para o lado e ficando em pé. Ofereceu-lhe a mão, mas ela deu-lhe um tapa ficando em pé sozinha. – Já que não precisa de minha ajuda. Com licença!

- Ora seu...

- Shura, Shina! Chega! – Gritou Dohko perdendo a paciência. – Quando penso que tudo havia melhorado, vocês dois voltam a se atracar. Até parecem duas crianças de cinco e seis anos! Eu quero seriedade, não estou lidando com o maternal aqui!

Shura baixou um pouco a cabeça e se aproximou do técnico pedindo desculpas e olhando para Shina. A jovem não fez conta e também se aproximou do técnico em silêncio, mas sem pedir desculpas. Dohko soltou o ar preso nos pulmões e sem dizer nada saiu do gelo indo embora.

Shina olhou para Shura e não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Resmungando foi patinar longe de Shura. Queria esfriar as idéias e quanto mais longe daquele chato melhor.

Shura pegou seu taco que ficava sempre ali perto e um disco, e começou a deslizar rapidamente pelo gelo. Manejava perfeitamente o taco, fingindo dar alguns dribles. Passou perto de Shina como se fosse um furacão. A jovem o olhou e pronta para desafiá-lo foi pegar outro taco, indo em seguida atrás dele. Batendo o taco no gelo, ela lhe chamou atenção. Arqueando uma sobrancelha ele a encarou, mas com um sorriso determinado e matreiro partiu para cima dela. Deixando que ela também tentasse marcar um único ponto, Shura a deixou tomar conta do disco. Enraivecida por que não havia conseguido marcar nada até àquela hora, Shina bateu o taco no disco com toda força. O disco acabou subindo e pegando em cheio em Shura, que foi levado para o hospital desacordado.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Toe Pick**

Sentados lado a lado, Dohko e Shina esperavam na recepção do hospital até que Shura voltasse, ou mesmo que algum médico fosse lhes dizer como ele estava.

Dohko folheava uma revista qualquer enquanto Shina parecia estar muito preocupada. – _"Realmente esses dois se merecem!"_ – Pensava balançando a cabeça em negativa.

- Será que ele está bem? – Shina falou baixinho encarando o técnico. – Foi sem querer... Estávamos jogando e de repente. Aii... Tomara que não tenha sido nada grave.

- Pare de se preocupar! – Pediu Dohko com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Eu não estou preocupada!

- Está sim, por que você sabe que finalmente encontrou seu parceiro e está com medo de que ele não possa mais treinar. – E sorriu ao vê-la arregalar os olhos.

Shura já estava sendo atendido a mais de uma hora e, quando Dohko pensava em levantar-se e ir perguntar pelo jovem, a porta de vidro do Pronto Socorro se abriu, e sentado na cadeira de rodas com a testa nariz e maçãs do rosto enfaixado vinha Shura. Somente seus olhos escuros a mostra, a boca e o queixo.

- Não, justo o nariz! – Reclamou Shina levantando preocupada com ele.

Shura que ouvira o que ela havia dito riu de canto de lábios e puxando a bandagem deixando a mostra a testa e a marca roxa que ali se localizava. – Toe Pick!? – E riu divertido.

Shina bufou exasperada e saiu pisando duro, deixando o técnico e Shura as gargalhadas.

- Venha Shura, ou Shina nos deixa aqui! – Chamou Dohko o pegando pelo braço e saindo da recepção do P.S. indo para o carro.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Mais um final de Ano!**

Quando tudo parece que vai bem o tempo parece voar e, mais uma vez estavam perto de dezembro. A neve começava a cair deixando a paisagem branca.

Durante todo o ano, Shura e Shina treinaram exaustivamente para que finalmente chegassem à perfeição. Poucas foram às vezes que ambos tiveram alguns dias de folga, mas que nunca poderiam ser aproveitados. Mesmo com algumas diferenças, os dois já conseguiam ficar um bom tempo sem as memoráveis brigas e se tudo corresse bem, poderiam começar a participar de algumas competições para conseguirem dali mais um ano chegarem aos Jogos Nacionais e poderem disputar uma vaga para a Olimpíada de Inverno que seria no Japão – Nagano.

Shura havia falado muito pouco com o irmão. Ir vê-lo nem pensar! O mesmo acontecia com Shina e o namorado. Alberich até tentava vê-la quando podia, ou mesmo nos finais de semana, mas sempre a encontrava cansada demais. Compreendia que aquilo era a vida dela e não reclamava.

Mais uma festa de Natal chegou, mas Shura e Shina não foram dispensados como da outra vez. Treinaram até mesmo na véspera do Natal e Ano novo.

E não podemos dizer que ambos gostaram, mas também não poderiam reclamar, pois ambos haviam pedido para que não fossem dispensados. Já começavam há ficar mais tempo juntos ouvindo possíveis músicas para começarem a treinar com a escolhida, mas nunca chegavam a escolher, pois sempre acabavam discordando de alguma coisa.

**oOoOoOoOo**

No jantar de Ano Novo, onde somente estavam presentes Dohko, Shura, Shion, Shina e Alberich. O último pareceu estar querendo a todo o momento contar alguma coisa, o que chamou a atenção de todos.

- Agora não, Alberich! – Pediu Shina olhando para Shura e para o pai.

- Sim, temos de contar antes que não tenhamos mais oportunidades!

- Contar o que? – Perguntou Shion sorrindo.

- Shina e eu ficamos noivos! Eu a pedi em casamento e, agora faço tudo errado... Deveria ter conversado com você antes, Shion!

- Nunca... Se minha filha está feliz para mim basta! – Respondeu levantando-se e indo abraçar a filha e o futuro genro.

- Parabéns Shina! – Dohko também se levantou para cumprimentá-los.

- Parabéns! – Shura também se aproximou e cumprimentou os noivos apenas lhes dando a mão. Alguma coisa dentro de seu peito havia se partido. Não devia estar sentindo-se assim, mas estava e não tinha explicação.

Shina havia percebido que alguma coisa não estava bem com o parceiro, mas por que se importar? Deixou o jantar terminar e reclamando de dor de cabeça, evitou ficar mais tempo na companhia do noivo. Sentia uma angustia crescente, e aquilo não era normal.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Quando voltaram a treinar, Shura estava estranho e mais arredio. Na primeira queda que tomou por pura distração e que Shina lhe chamou a atenção, olhou friamente para ela e se aproximou como um touro bravo.

- Poderia fazer o favor de tirar seu anel de noivado, a todo o momento a pedra preciosa me machuca! – E seguiu até perto de Dohko para pegar a toalha que estava ali pendurada para secar o suor.

- Por que não reclamou antes? – Perguntou Shina retirando a aliança e a entregando para Dohko.

Shura dera de ombros. Voltaram ao treino, mas aquele não era um dia perfeito. E logo após o treino Shura dirigiu-se para o escritório onde Dohko estava estudando outros patinadores assistindo a vídeos.

- O que aconteceu hoje, Shura? – Perguntou o encarando.

- Não sei, Dohko, me desculpe! Talvez esteja estressado! – Fez uma pausa ficando pensativo. – Eu gostaria de alguns dias para desanuviar as idéias. Preciso ficar longe disso aqui.

- Se for para seu bem sim! Mas eu o quero daqui a no máximo cinco dias de volta!

- Obrigado, Dohko! Eu irei para San Marino, será tempo mais do que suficiente para que eu volte melhor.

- Está bem, Shura, eu espero que volte melhor mesmo. – Dohko estava pensativo. – Se quiser pode ir hoje a tarde mesmo!

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Treinos cancelados**

Depois das duas horas da tarde, Shina apareceu para o treino que supostamente deveria começar naquele horário. Dohko a esperava encostado na mureta do rink.

- Onde está Shura? – Perguntou tentando que parecesse ao acaso. – Deve estar atrasado! – Pensou em voz alta.

- Não ele não está atrasado! Estou suspendendo os treinos dessa semana.

- Como?

- Dei alguns dias de folga para Shura! – Explicou Dohko já se preparando para a tempestade que a jovem iria armar.

- Não acredito! – Bufou Shina revoltada. – Eu patino no Natal e estando com gripe forte! Patino a mais de um ano para você, para hoje você bancar o Dr. Frankenstein com sua criação? Dar-lhe uma semana para ir tocar o puteiro em Siena!?

- Você não está totalmente correta!

- Como?

- Ele não foi para onde pensa que foi. – Dohko faz uma pausa pensativo. – Ele foi para San Marino.

- Eu não acredito...

- Shina, entenda... Shura é um homem, precisa sair um pouco!

- Eu dou um duro danado para ele ir jogar nos cassinos e tocar o puteiro! Eu deveria sumir! – Gritou Shina saindo do galpão, sem se importar com as justificativas dadas pelo técnico. Acabou indo se trancar em sua casa.

**oOoOoOoOo**

A semana pareceu se arrastar, Shina não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ela. Não sabia por que havia se irritado tanto com a dispensa de Dohko deixando Shura ir se divertir.

"_Sei que ele vai arejar a cabeça! Ele vai é caçar mulheres!"_ – Pensou Shina que sem pensar colocara a blusa que havia ganhado dele no primeiro Natal, que até então não havia usado. Sentia uma falta muito grande. Um vazio enorme e não queria acreditar que era pela falta de Shura. Nem mesmo por não ver Alberich ficava daquele jeito. – _"Devo estar ficando doente, só pode!"_ – Sentou na cama com o álbum de fotografias da família para passar o tempo.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Quando Shura voltou de seu descanso, ele estava preparado para ouvir um sermão de Shina, pois não havia nem se despedido dela, mas muito pelo contrário! A jovem o recebeu com um grande sorriso, o que o deixou um pouco desconsertado. Nem quis saber por que daquele motivo, mas o simples fato de vê-la lhe sorrir aqueceu-lhe o coração.

Finalmente a inscrição para o primeiro campeonato deles fora feita e as provas de roupas começaram. Em vez de uma estilista, a pessoa de confiança de Shina era um estilista com os longos cabelos azuis piscina e incríveis olhos da mesma cor. Seu nome... Afrodite! E se Shura não olhasse direito, talvez a primeira vista pensasse que fosse uma mulher mesmo.

Ao ver o jeito da roupa da primeira prova Shura já torceu o nariz. Não entendeu para que tantos babados e lantejoulas. Estava nervoso com o jeito de ter tocado pelo estilista, e estava segurando seu rompante de raiva.

- Talvez seja melhor colocar essa parte do babado mais para baixo... O que acha Shina? – Perguntou Afrodite quase tocando o baixo ventre do jovem que estava sobre um local mais alto.

Mas antes de Shina poder lhe responder, Shura revirou os olhos e com a mão direita arrebentou toda a parte do babado a deixando cair no chão. – Que tal se a deixarmos no chão? – E bufou contrariado.

- Aii que modos! – Choramingou Afrodite recolhendo o babado.

Depois de muita conversa, Shina conseguiu montar vestes melhores, para o gosto de Shura e, também acalmar Afrodite que não tinha nenhuma culpa aos olhos da jovem.

Fora das vistas do estilista, Shina puxou Shura para uma conversa séria. – Você pode não gostar dos babados, mas precisa entender que em uma competição a vestimenta influencia e muito. Agradeceria se pudesse tratar meu amigo estilista melhor do que o fez hoje! – E bufando saiu de perto dele.

- Droga e eu devo deixar que ele me toque onde quer? – Falou alto para si indo atrás da jovem.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 3**

**Primeira Competição**

Shina, Shura e Dohko estavam na área reservada para as duplas esperando que a dupla que se apresentava terminasse e eles pudessem entrar no rink. Shura parecia estar muito nervoso. E ao olhar para ele, Shina assustou-se.

- O que você tem?

- Sempre fico assim nos primeiro 10 minutos, depois disso eu melhoro!

- Mas a apresentação de agora é de 2 minutos e 40 segundos! – Arregalou os olhos preocupada.

- Não se preocupe, eu estarei bem... – Mas precisou sair correndo para longe de Shina, pois tudo o que havia comido pedia passagem para sair de uma forma que ninguém gosta.

Shina fez uma careta ao vê-lo vomitar atrás de uma das cortinas e assim que ele voltou percebeu que estava segurando o ar.

- Olhe para mim, Shura! Respire, vamos respire! – Mas ao sentir o cheiro de seu hálito quando ele voltou a respirar, torceu o nariz. – Respire, mas não em cima de mim!

Dohko se aproximou deles e os mandou para a pista. A apresentação foi boa, sincronizada e fizeram tudo o que era pedido para o percurso curto. No final da apresentação ambos estavam preocupados, mas felizes. Não haviam cometido nenhum erro e as notas apesar de não serem máximas, estavam boas.

Depois de dois dias de competição, Shina e Shura ficaram com o segundo lugar. Estava muito bom para quem estava voltando para as pistas depois de um bom tempo afastada e, também para um ex-jogador de hockey, aquilo era o céu.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Em todas as competições que Shina e Shura participavam, eles conseguiam chamar a atenção de todos. As emissoras de TVs caíram matando sobre eles quando eles conseguiram classificação para o Nacional que aconteceria no meio do ano seguinte, que seria a competição que revelaria quais duplas iriam participar da Olimpíadas de Inverno no Japão.

Os treinos se intensificavam e o tempo era muito curto. Novas coreografias eram ensaiadas e naquele final de ano, os dois foram poupados. Podendo assim Shura ir para sua casa, Dohko também voltar para a China e Shina poder passara algum tempo com Alberich.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Quando Shina e Shura se reencontraram para retomar os treinos ainda trocavam farpas, e em uma parada para que o funcionário passasse o zamboni pela pista, Shura irritou tanto Shina que acabaram por trocar gentilezas.

- Você não tem nada melhor para fazer?

- Nada! É mais gostoso te atazanar do que ficar sem fazer nada... É chato!

- Se é tão chato, por que você não lê? – Perguntou lhe mostrando um livro que ela estava lendo.

- Ler um livro?

- É uma forma aceita, sim... Ler um livro!

- Não muito obrigado. Passei muito tempo de minha juventude estudando para ser advogado! Atazanar você é mais divertido. – E se aproximou dela a puxando para dançarem a frente do zamboni.

- Shura! – Reclamou ela, mas sorrindo depois e começando a brincar também.

Dohko que entrava naquele exato minuto, balançou a cabeça e sorriu. – _"Somente eles não percebem!"_ – Pensou se aproximando e parando com a brincadeira.

- Escutem os dois, estamos nos aproximando da reta final. Precisamos ganhar ou ficar em segundo no Nacional para podermos ir para as Olimpíadas de Inverno. Sei que vocês estão cansados de ouvir isso, mas agora preciso que vocês patinem com a alma e o coração. Patinar é diversão... – Fez uma pausa, pensativo e sorriu os encarando. – Divirtam-se neste rink e em todos os outros que vocês pisarem. Agora, vamos patinar.

Shina e Shura trocaram um olhar cúmplice e começaram o treino novamente.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Outubro de 1997**

**Nacional – Roma**

Ao desembarcarem em Roma, Shina ficou surpresa ao ver o noivo também desembarcando de outro vôo que coincidentemente chegara junto com o deles. O abraçou por abraçar como se fosse um robozinho. E seguiram todos na mesma limusine para o hotel onde ficariam.

Era a primeira competição que Alberich conseguia ir assistir e, o jovem estava eufórico ao modo dele, pois mais chato e calado não existia outra pessoa.

Shura ficou meio chateado com a presença dele ali e, já sentia que o clima amigável entre ele e Shina talvez fosse abalado pela presença do noivo dela.

Como haviam chegado uns dias antes da competição, teriam de escolher entre as seis músicas que haviam ficado para o final e que três delas serviriam para as apresentações. Na segunda noite, Shura se dirigiu ao quarto que Shina dividia com o noivo para enfim escolherem as tais músicas.

Estavam sozinhos na sala, já era tarde da noite e ainda não havia conseguido chegar a uma decisão. Shina a todo momento queria que as músicas fossem todas clássicas e, Shura achando chato mudava para umas batidas mais arrojadas tipo dance music.

- Shina, é chato!

- Não, não é! Todos costumam usar músicas clássicas! – Rebateu ela.

- Por isso mesmo, podemos inovar e ser diferentes de todos! – Retrucou ele alterando a música e erguendo um pouco.

- Não, Shura! – E trocou a música voltando para a clássica e erguendo mais um pouco o volume.

Estavam tão ferrados na discussão que nem perceberam que Alberich chegava com cara de poucos amigos na sala.

- É uma hora da manhã, eu preciso dormir vocês vão brigar e ouvir músicas alto até amanhã cedo? – Perguntou irritado e fulminando Shura com o olhar.

- Desculpe Alberich, veremos isso outra hora! – Bufou Shura levantando-se do chão onde estivera sentado ao lado de Shina até aquele momento. – Boa noite! – e saiu do quarto apressado.

- Está tarde mesmo! Boa noite, Alberich! – Desejou Shina correndo para o quarto e evitando olhar para o noivo.

No outro dia logo cedo, provaram as roupas que Afrodite trouxera para eles.

- Somente você, queridinha para me fazer sair de nossa terra natal para trazer-lhe sua vestes. – Sorriu para a amiga. – Ainda bem que meu querido Enzo me trouxe. – E acenou para o homem alto de cabelos negros rebeldes.

Shina olhou na direção que o amigo acenava e pode ver o namorado de Afrodite. – Enzo não muda, continua com a cara amarrada de sempre. Mas já sei... você o ama!

- Isso mesmo, mona! Agora onde está aquele seu pedaço de mal caminho? – Perguntou falando baixinho.

- Alberich? – Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Não, minha linda! Onde está Shura? – E sorriu. – Que Enzo não me escute! – Riu divertido.

- Não o vi pela manhã ainda. Mas juro que o faço experimentar isso hoje mesmo!

- Pode ficar sossegada, mona! Está tudo certinho e, essa viagem não foi de todo mau... Vou aproveitar e te ver patinar e curtir meu querido Enzo longe de nova vida corrida... – Suspirou olhando para o namorado. – Uma lua de mel! – E riu despedindo-se e guardando o cheque do pagamento que a jovem lhe entregava.

Alberich chegou naquele momento torcendo o nariz. Não gostava do estilista da noiva e quando se casassem faria com que ela o trocasse.

- Bom dia meu bem! Estranhei que você não me esperou.

- Eu precisava encontrar com Afrodite e... Não, não faça essa cara feia. Afrodite é o melhor estilista de toda a Toscana! – E se levantando pegou os cabides com as roupas devidamente protegidas para se afastar.

- Aonde vai? Faça-me companhia! – Pediu a segurando pelo braço.

- Eu preciso levar isso para Shura, ele precisa fazer a prova e eu também preciso experimentar a minha roupa. – E ao vê-lo com cara feia bufou e com um sorriso forçado retrucou. – Meu querido, eu não estou a passeio por aqui, você sabia eu não poderia me dedicar a você, eu tenho de estar concentrada para não prejudicar a dupla. – E sem dizer mais nada, o deixou sozinho indo para os elevadores.

Alberich não entendeu nada. Onde estava sua noiva apaixonada? Alguma coisa estava errada e ele precisava saber, mas não seria daquela vez, pois um telefone o fez esquecer-se por algum tempo o que precisava fazer.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Nos dois programas curtos de 2 minutos e 40, Shura e Shina haviam se saído bem, mas ainda estavam em terceiro na tabela atrás das duas duplas treinadas pelo antigo técnico de Shina. Eles estavam classificados para as finais do Nacional, mas precisavam ir muito bem no programa longo em estilo livre.

Preocupada com a situação, Shina acabara por discutir com Shura novamente pelos mesmos motivos bestas, a música que já estava escolhida e ela queria mudar. O moreno alto a deixara falando sozinha e se retirara. Enraivecida adentrara no quarto que estava dividindo com Alberich o assustando. O ruivo lia um jornal e levantou os olhos verdes tão rápidos para olhá-la que mal teve tempo de esconder sua surpresa.

Shina o encarou por um tempo e depois se sentou no outro sofá procurando por alguma coisa que ele não sabia o que era. Ela tornou a encará-lo deixando-o intrigado.

- O que tanto fica a me olhar, Shina? – Perguntou.

- Não estou olhando para você! Estou procurando meu brinco da sorte! – Respondeu Shina abaixando no chão para procurar no tapete.

Olhando pela mesinha de centro, Alberich localizou o brinco e o pegando a chamou. – Shina, eu achei! – E mostrou o par de brincos de diamantes. Quando ela se aproximou para pegar ele os puxou numa brincadeira que a deixou mais irritada. – Hei... Calma! – Retrucou ele assim que ela conseguiu reaver os brincos. - Você está diferente, o que está acontecendo?

- Não está acontecendo nada! – Respondeu Shina não olhando para ele.

- Sim aconteceu? Foi com o Shura não? – Perguntou quase tendo certeza.

- Não, não foi... Ou melhor, discutimos novamente por causa da música.

- Isso até parece carícias preliminares! – Riu ele.

- Agora chega! – Explodiu Shina. – Fora! – Estava irritada demais, pois talvez Alberich pela primeira vez estava percebendo que ela não sentia mais nada por ele e, que talvez ela e Shura brigassem tanto por que... Os opostos se atraem! – Saia de minha vida, nossa relação termina aqui e agora!

- Mas Shina...

- Sem mais, Alberich... Não combinamos... Vou sair para que você possa sair sossegado! – E deixou a aliança à frente do ex-noivo e, sem pensar duas vezes foi procurar o pelo pai.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Shion estava conversando com Dohko quando a filha o achou. Pedindo licença, acompanhou Shina e foram dar uma volta. Depois de deixá-la falar a abraçou.

- Querida eu sou seu porto seguro enquanto quiser. Pode sempre contar comigo, se desistir de Alberich vai te fazer melhor, eu estou aqui para lhe apoiar. Talvez a relação de vocês tenha ficado desgastada por diversos motivos que não vêm ao caso agora, mas quem sabe seu verdadeiro amor esteja tão próximo que talvez você ainda não percebeu. Não tenha pressa de o achar. Tenho certeza que quando menos você esperar ele aparecerá.

- Obrigado, papai! – Agradeceu Shina com um sorriso.

**oOoOoOoOo**

No outro dia o programa longo começaria logo às sete horas da noite. De onde estavam, Shina e Shura podiam ver Afrodite e Enzo sentados na primeira fila de cadeiras do lado esquerdo do rink. Eles acenaram para o casal que lhes retribuiu o aceno.

- Venham cá meus jovens. – Pediu Dohko os abraçando. – Patinem com o coração, com a alma. Lembrem-se que isso é uma diversão... Divirtam-se! Tenham sempre em mente, que homem e mulher juntos formam uma flor. Shura, você é o caule. Shina, você as pétalas. Juntos, formam uma linda flor. Vão e dêem o melhor de vocês. – E beijou a ambos na testa.

Pararam no meio do rink, e assim que a música começou, iniciaram a apresentação. Lado a lado com um duplo salto. A platéia foi ao delírio com a apresentação, e os 4 minutos passaram tão rápidos que nem Shina e Shura acreditaram. Mas a espera pelas notas quase os matou de ansiedade. Quando finalmente o telão começou a exibi-las, Shura ficou irritadíssimo. Eles sabiam que tinham ido bem, mas não agradaram aos juízes, que lhes deram notas muito baixas.

Faltavam dois casais ainda para se apresentar. Dohko os levara para longe do rink e tentava os consolar mesmo sem dizer nada. Quando o último casal estava se apresentando, cometeram um erro e um deles caiu. Quando ouviram o comentário pela TV que havia ali perto, os três foram olhar para o monitor.

Dohko abriu um sorriso vitorioso e calmamente os encarou. – Nós vamos! – E abraçou Shion que chegava naquele momento. Shura e Shina se abraçaram numa felicidade sem igual. Depois foram abraçados pelos mais velhos.

- Japão ai vamos nós! Shina pode ir começando a aprender a falar japonês! – Brincou Shura.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Depois que deixaram o local das competições e voltaram para o hotel, Shina e Shura foram juntos para a festa eu estava tendo na boate do hotel. Estavam se divertindo muito dançando. Com sede foram até o bar.

- O que vai tomar? – Perguntou Shura a encarando.

- O mesmo que você tomar!

- Shina tem certeza? – Perguntou Shura a olhando desconfiado. Mas ao vê-la meneando a cabeça positivamente fez o pedido. – Duas tequilas! – E assim que as bebidas chegaram ele ensinou a Shina como fazer. – Primeiro o sal. – E colocou um pouco de sal abaixo do dedão e lambeu. – Agora beber! – Falou rápido virando o copo na boca e sem dizer nada, mordeu um limão que já estava cortado na metade.

Shina tentou fazer igual e fez uma careta tão logo mordeu o limão. Shura divertiu-se por ver aquilo e voltaram a dançar.

Depois de uma hora, Shura já tinha perdido de quantas tequilas eles já haviam tomado. Acostumado a beber tequila, devido às farras em que ia com os outros jogadores, ele ainda agüentava mais um pouco, mas Shina já estava para lá de Bagdá. No elevador, a levando embora, deixou que ela subisse em suas costas e a segurava pelas pernas.

- Shina não solte as mãos! – Pediu preocupado ao abrir a porta do quarto dela. – Prontinho, Shina. – Colocou-a em pé e arregalou os olhos ao vê-la começar a tirar sapatos, casacos. – Shina, o que está fazendo?

- A não ser que você seja cego, eu estou tirando minha roupa!

- Mas e Alberich!

- Ele foi embora. – Riu com as próprias palavras.

- Como?

- Isso que você ouviu! – E continuou abrindo a blusa.

Num salto, Shura segurou as mãos dela. – Não Shina... Assim não!

- Como não! Você é bobo? Eu estou aqui me oferecendo para você e, você não me quer? – Perguntou confusa parando de desabotoar a blusa.

- Não Shina, não desse jeito.

- Desse jeito como? – Perguntou tentando abrir o resto da blusa.

- Bêbada!

- O que? Ora seu... Saia daqui! – Grunhiu ela contrariada tentando jogar um objeto nele mas errando.

Shura saiu batendo a porta a deixando sozinha.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**O Pedido de Desculpas**

Shina acordara com a cabeça parecendo que iria explodir. Checara as horas em seu relógio e não acreditava que era muito cedo, isso para os padrões dela depois de uma prova e uma bela noitada. Eram nove da manhã. Tomou um banho rápido para ver se conseguia fazer a vontade de vomitar passar, mas não... Ledo engano! Seu estômago estava revoltado. Trocou de roupa e colocou óculos escuros para que ninguém percebesse o quão ruim ela estava.

Apesar de toda a bebedeira, lembrava-se muito bem que tinha feito papel de boba na noite anterior e se oferecido para Shura. Precisava pedir-lhe desculpas por seu comportamento, até por isso, seguiu até o quarto dele. Bateu na porta e estranhou que quem a abrira fora Giulia Albertoni. Não poderia ser! Talvez até tivesse errado de porta, mas ao ouvir a voz de Shura pedindo para pedir mais toalhas a arrumadeira, Shina espiou pela porta e o viu somente de toalha.

Balançando a cabeça, Shina tentou não vomitar ali mesmo. Dirigiu um olhar frio para a outra patinadora italiana, a qual ambas não se bicavam e, andou o mais rápido que podia e que a dignidade lhe permitia. Não esperava que Shura saísse correndo atrás dela somente de toalha.

- Shina! Shina! Por favor, quer esperar um minuto?

- Não! Nem tente se explicar! – Esbravejou ela entrando no elevador e sendo seguida por ele. – Apenas de olhar para você me sinto enjoada! E em pensar que eu estava indo para me desculpar! Huuu! Guilia Albertoni!

- Hey, você estava, ou não estava noiva até a noite passada?

- Este é ponto...

- Você me expulsou de seu quarto!

- Não diga? – Retrucou Shina revirando os olhos por trás dos óculos escuros. – E ela não esperou muito tempo.

- Não foi bem assim!

- Poupe-me dos detalhes! – Rosnou ela alterada.

- Sim, agora você quer que eu te poupe dos detalhes. Olhe, desde o primeiro dia em que eu entrei em seu rink você me tratou como um empregado. Agora por que você ficou bêbada e querendo se entregar a mim eu tenho que agradecer minha estrela da sorte por causa disso? Não muito obrigado, não sou assim! – Shura grunhiu ficando nervoso e perdendo a paciência.

- Saia da minha frente! – Sibilou Shina o encarando.

- Sem problemas! Eu venho praticando isso há mais de um ano e meio! – Gritou Shura sem se importar que ela já ia longe, pois o elevador parara. Mais pessoas entraram no elevador e o encararam. Dando de ombros ele apensa disse. – Encontro as escuras... – E baixou os olhos.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**O rink é pequeno demais para nós dois!**

O clima estava pesado quando Shina e Shura voltaram para Firenze, na Toscana. A fazenda havia se tornado pequena demais para os dois e suas rabugices. Nem mesmo Dohko conseguia os conter. Os treinos continuavam, pois ambos queriam o ouro Olímpico. Mas foi preciso Shion conversar com eles e lhes dar um chacoalham para que pelo menos voltassem a dar importância para a parceria que tinham no rink.

- Giulia Albertoni! – Grunhiu Shina enquanto faziam uma passagem com uma das pernas no ar e esticadas.

Foi pouco para Shura a empurrar. Shina perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu com o bumbum no chão. – Quando é que vai fazer o que seu pai nos pediu? Quando é que vai esquecer o que aconteceu? – A irritação era evidente.

- Talvez nunca! Como você pôde?

Dohko segurou o pulso de Shion não o deixando entrar no rink. – Eles tem que resolver isso sozinhos, Shion!

O homem de cabelos esmeraldinos o encarou bravo, mas sabia que ele tinha razão, por isso mesmo esperou para ver se os dois se entendiam. – Eles precisam se entender ou nunca conseguirão o que querem!

- Tenha paciência! – Pediu Dohko, com algumas anotações na mão. Ele estava as revendo.

Quando a briga pareceu amainar no rink, Dohko foi até os dois e começou a colocar no chão as folhas com um movimento de levantamento. O que chamou a atenção de Shina e Shura.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Shura curioso.

- Um movimento, onde o homem gira a mulher segurando-a pelos calcanhares e faz um levantamento a atirando para o alto e a pegando em seguida antes que ela toque o solo.

- Interessante!

- É ilegal! – Shina observou bem as figuras desenhadas. – Não podemos fazer! – O que deixou Shura de olhos arregalados.

- O que é legal, o que não é legal! Estamos nos padrões. – Dohko os encarou.

- Não, não podemos fazer. – Shina o encarou.

- Diga por você, querida! Eu acho que conseguiremos fazer! – Shura a desafiou sabendo que ela nunca voltaria atrás. Seus olhos procuraram pelos dela e, ele pode ver que ela já havia aceitado apenas pelo brilho que eles tinham.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Com os treinos novamente pegando pesado, Shina e Shura novamente se viam as voltas com o cansaço e a fadiga. Tentando fazer o movimento que Dohko lhes mostrara, ambos estavam ficando com problemas e dores musculares. O pior era Shina que quando não tinha altura suficiente, caia batendo toda a lateral do corpo no rink. Shura por várias vezes patinava até ela muito preocupado.

- Melhor não tentarmos mais. Vocês vão acabar se machucando e isso não vale a pena! – Dohko estava preocupado demais.

- Deixe-nos tentar, Dohko! Tenho certeza que conseguiremos! – Shina respondeu por ela e Shura.

Shura a olhou fechando os olhos antes de balançar a cabeça em negativa. – Sim, nós podemos!

- Então você tem que conseguir a lançar mais alto, Shura, ou nunca conseguirão fazer esse movimento. – Frisou Dohko voltando para seu lugar.

Dia após dia, Shura e Shina tentavam fazer o levantamento dar certo, mas tudo parecia ir contra eles. Esquecendo-se um pouco do movimento, ensaiaram as três apresentações para os jogos que logo estariam embarcando.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Olimpíadas de Inverno**

**Nagano – Japão - 1998**

Depois de grandes sofrimentos pelos quais Shura e Shina passaram tanto nos treinos como na vida pessoal, lá estavam todos embarcando para o Japão. Com o problema da diferença de fuso horário, assim que o avião pousou, todos seguiram para a casa já previamente alugada por Shion próxima ao ginásio onde as competições de patinação artística seriam disputadas.

A cidade de Nagano estava lotada de turistas e pelas equipes que participariam do evento, e o movimento nas ruas era enorme. Assim que conseguiram chegar à residência alugada, todos se instalaram e dormiram um pouco.

No dia marcado para o uso do rink de patinação pela equipe italiana, Dohko, Shion, Shina e Shura seguiram para o ginásio. Os jovens trajando o bonito uniforme da Itália! Tudo parecia indo muito bem, até encontrarem-se com a primeira dupla treinada por Lorenzo Spinucci.

No reconhecimento ao rink, as duas duplas se trombaram. Francesco era o novo parceiro de Giulia e aquilo deixou Shina mortificada. Quando o treino livre terminou, uma emissora italiana foi fazer uma pequena coletiva com os atletas e seus técnicos. Perguntas e mais perguntas eram feitas. E foi justamente quando Giulia estava engasgada em uma definição para a união da equipe que Shina sem pensar a alfinetara em rede nacional.

- Somos unidos como uma grande família, um grande todo... Como se... como se fossem...

- Carícias preliminares! – Completou Shina recebendo um olhar feio de Shura, e ouvindo alguns murmúrios, mas valia a pena apenas por ver a cara de Giulia.

**oOoOoOoOo**

À noite a patinação artística de duplas teria seu início com o programa curto. Shura e Shina estavam esperando no local de sempre pela hora que deveriam entrar no rink. Ele estava furioso com o que ela havia dito para a TV mais cedo, ainda mais por que sabia que ela só havia feito aquilo, por que não gostava de Giulia e também por ele ter passado uma noite com ela. Sendo assim não estava ligando muito para ela e, o botão da camisa de cetim branco estava aberto na gola. Ele até iria fechar, mas...

- Está quase na nossa vez! – Shina informou olhando para ele e ainda o vendo com o botão aberto. – O botão está aberto.

- Eu sei! E vai permanecer assim! Não vou fechar. – Disse entrando no rink e tomando a posição para começarem a patinar.

- Como? Você não pode... Você é um imaturo de última ordem!

- Se estivesse em um frio congelante e um botão sem fechar significasse a diferença entre uma longa e satisfeita vida e uma horrível morte por hipotermia, eu ainda não lhe daria esta satisfação de fechá-lo! Patine! – Grunhiu bravo quando a música começou.

Shina moveu seu corpo para o lado graciosamente, mas quando foi dar a mão pra Shura, tentou torcer-lhe a mão para que ele caísse. Não havia pensado que poderiam ter sidos desclassificados, mas Shura fora mais esperto e apertara-lhe a mão segurando fortemente. Eles estavam sem rir, não estavam patinando por prazer ou diversão. Estavam bravos e não conseguiam sorrir e, isso não passou despercebido aos juízes quando as notas saíram.

Shura grunhiu enraivecido e rumou sem nem olhar para trás para o vestiário masculino para trocar de roupa. Quando finalmente foram para casa e que Shion ficou sabendo o que de fato aconteceu, Dohko e ele não conseguiram controlar seus ânimos.

- Um botão? – Dohko não acreditava.

- Como vocês puderam colocar em jogo o trabalho de mais de dois anos fora por causa de um botão? – Perguntou Shion enraivecido. – Não queremos que aconteça como da última olimpíada. Se o rapaz não tivesse errado teríamos ganhado a medalha.

- Vai me desculpar, Shion, mas eu vi a fita inúmeras vezes e sei bem que o erro não foi de Francesco. – Shura retrucou olhando para Shina. – O erro foi de Shina!

- Shura fique quieto! – Pediu Dohko tentando por panos quentes.

- Seu atrevido eu deveria...

- Papai, não! – Shina baixou a cabeça e deixou que grossas lágrimas vertessem por sua face. – O erro foi meu! Eu não confiava em Francesco e me apavorei na hora... Desculpe-me! Era isso que você queria que eu dissesse a todo tempo não é?

- Não, só queria que fosse honesta consigo mesma! – Shura levantou-se da mesa. – Me desculpem eu perdi a fome. – E saiu da mesa saindo da casa. Precisava esfriar a cabeça e nada melhor que sair para respirar ar puro. Parou em um café e pediu um bem forte e sem açúcar.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ambos precisavam pensar. Mas Shina já estava resolvida. Depois do segundo programa curto iria voltar para a Itália e abandonar a competição. Não tinha mais ânimo e nem vontade. Agora entendia o que de fato estava acontecendo consigo. Apaixonara-se por Shura e seu ciúmes a corroía noite e dia apenas pelo fato de lembrar que havia sido trocada. Mesmo que não devesse levar a pena. Comunicara ao pai e a Dohko e agora só faltava comunicar a Shura que ainda não havia voltado para casa. Quando ela finalmente apagou a luz de seu quarto, fora que Shura chegara para também tentar dormir.

No outro dia perto da hora de irem para o ginásio, estranhou as malas sendo carregadas para o carro. Encontrou Shina e não teve como não perguntar. – O que está acontecendo?

- Depois da noite e da apresentação, hoje eu estou indo embora, Shura! Me desculpe, mas não tenho mais nada o que fazer aqui! – Shina desviou-se dele, mas foi segurada por ele.

- Shina, não faça nada sem pensar direito. Podemos tentar conversar…

- Já está decidido, Shura. Se você quiser ficar até o final do campeonato de Hockey na casa você pode, pois meu pai pagou por toda a temporada dos jogos. Agora se me dá licença!

**oOoOoOoOo**

Certo, a casa havia virado de pernas para o ar! Shura não acreditava que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo devido ao seu gênio terrível. Shina também tinha grande parte da culpa, mas ela não podia tomar as decisões pelos dois sozinha novamente.

À noite quando finalmente chegaram ao ginásio, os dois estavam quietos e cabisbaixos. Dohko se aproximou deles novamente e os abraçou dando-lhes um beijo na testa de cada um.

- Vocês são fabulosos, não importa o que lhes aconteça, para mim já são vencedores e não precisam de uma medalha para me mostrar isso. Lembrem-se o que eu disse uma vez para vocês… Divirtam-se, sorriam para todos. Boa sorte! – Desejou antes de deixá-los sozinhos.

Shura ergueu Shina do nada sobre a cabeça a deixando preocupada. – O que você está fazendo?

- Apenas fazendo um teste! – Shura respondeu segurando a mão dela no meio das dele. – Shina, por favor, não vamos jogar fora nossa chance de podermos ir para a final. Por favor, pense um pouco em tudo o que passamos juntos!

- Shura, o que você quer que eu diga? Que sou uma egoísta e uma patinadora fajuta? Não posso eu tenho alto estima.

- Shina, por favor… Eu não sei por que demorei tanto para descobrir isso, nem por que demorei a enxergar que na realidade eu sempre te amei… Desde o primeiro dia que vi você, que esbarrei em você! – Confessou. – Nos dê a chance de tentarmos ser felizes!

Shina chorava copiosamente, ela entendia o que de fato só tentava negar. Ambos sabiam que no inicio da Olimpíada não iriam usar o movimento novo e, rapidamente cochichou no ouvido dele. – Vamos usar o movimento de Dohko!

- Mas Shina! Não é seguro!

- Vamos fazer!

- Não!

- Vamos sim!

- Cinco minutos! – Um dos coordenadores do evento os informou.

- Um segundo! – Pediu Shura encarando Shina. – Não precisamos fazer isso! Qual a diferença de o fazer?

- A diferença é... Por que eu quero chutar algumas bundas! – Respondeu Shina sorrindo e entrando no rink enxugando as lágrimas.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou antes de a música começar.

- Sim! Vamos nos divertir!

Começaram a patinar ao som animado e desta vez estavam sorrindo. Shura lançou Shina que girou o corpo no ar antes de cair sobre uma única perna tendo a esquerda erguida no ar. De um chicote Shina deixou a perna esticada para que Shura segurasse em seu calcanhar para poder começar a girar. As duas pernas se uniram, os braços rentes ao corpo e quando faltavam poucos minutos para a segunda apresentação do programa curto se acabar, ele a lançou. Shina deu três voltas completando um triplo e, Shura a pegou em seus braços terminando com ela abraçada a si.

- Por que fez isso? – Perguntou encarando-a. A respiração alterada devido ao esforço físico.

- Fiz por que quis... Fiz por que confio em você e... Por que te amo!

Sorrindo Shura a encarou não acreditando no que ouvia. Mas em seus olhos um brilho maroto surgia. – Mas eu gostaria que você lembrasse que eu disse primeiro! - Seus lábios roçaram os dela docemente numa carícia lenta. Os aplausos nem pareciam incomodá-los. O momento mágico não poderia ser desfeito! E o sonho do ouro tão almejado, tornou-se sonho de cristal... Muitas medalhas vieram, mas o amor prevalecia sobre todas elas.

**Fim**

* * *

**Explicações:**

El grand finalle¹: O grande final

Toe pick: é parte serrilhada a frente dos patins usado para a patinação artística.

Zamboni: Carro utilizado para limpar o gelo. Tirar as marcas deixadas pelas laminas dos patins. É como se fosse um tratorzinho com uma espécie de pá na frente ou atrás.

* * *

**Panpan...**

**Olha, nem sei o que dizer... Acho que não tenho mais o que lhe dizer... Peço apenas que me desculpe pela demora, mas foi por problemas técnicos. Espero que goste e, saiba valeu a pena cada linha escrita. Você é uma amiga muito especial. Espero do fundo do meu coração que goste da fic.**

**Bjs**

**da Mokoninha**

**Theka**


End file.
